


Kingdom Hearts II: Reverse Sides

by AnoniNABS



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Kingdom Hearts 2
Genre: 3rd pov, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Alternate Route (Roxas), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Canon Feasible, Ação, Drama, E se…, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Game Novel, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kingdom Hearts 2 - Freeform, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - Freeform, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep - Freeform, Multiple Pov, NamiRox, Roxas and Sora co-exist, Roxas as the main character, Roxas como protagonista, Roxas de volta à Organização XIII, Roxas e Sora existindo ao mesmo tempo, Roxas goes back to Organization XIII, Roxas workaholic, Sokai, Universo Alternativo - Final alternativo, Universo Alternativo - Plausível com o cânon, Universo Alternativo - Rota alternativa (Roxas), What-If, alguma coisa das novels e dos mangás da série, baseado no jogo, bora corrigir isso, flashback a qualquer hora, flashbacks anytime, múltiplos pontos de vista, narrativa em terceira pessoa, pequenos momentos fofos, some things from the serie's novels and mangas, spoilers dos jogos citados, spoilers for the related games, workaholic Roxas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoniNABS/pseuds/AnoniNABS
Summary: "Um sonho –– um sonho sobre você em um mundo sem você. É isso o que você quer?"A voz, a mesma voz distante, interrompia seus pensamentos, enunciando o que estava acontecendo, o que iria ser. Roxas sabia que sua existência estava atrelada à de outra pessoa. Como o lado reverso. Mesmo que nunca devesse ter existido para começar… ele queria ficar, voltar para corrigir seus erros, para defender quem tanto lhe importava.Mal sabia que essa decisão mudaria tudo. Sua permanência, quando ele deveria ter sido apagado… Seus laços, reestruturados por tamanha convicção… Suas ações –– agora carregando o peso de outra promessa.((Como seria Kingdom Hearts II com Roxas como jogador em paralelo a Sora? Como seria se continuássemos com Roxas depois de Simulated Twilight Town? ))
Relationships: Axel & Saix, Axel & Saix & Moogle, Kairi & Naminé, Keyblade wielders & Xehanort, Master Xehanort & Ventus, Moogle & Keyblade wielders, Moogle & Portadores da Keyblade, Naminé & Axel, Naminé & Moogle, Naminé & Saix, Naminé & Sora, Portadores da Keyblade & Xehanort, Riku & Kairi, Riku & Namine, Riku & Sora, Riku & Xehanort, Riku/Xion, Roxas & Axel, Roxas & Organization XIII, Roxas & Organização XIII, Roxas & Riku, Roxas & Saix, Roxas & Sora, Roxas & Ventus, Roxas & Xion, Roxas/Namine, Sora & Axel, Sora/Kairi, Ventus & Terra & Aqua, Ventus & Vanitas
Kudos: 5





	1. Despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Esta obra é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Kingdom Hearts e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à Disney | Square Enix, Final Fantasy e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à Square Enix.
> 
> A formatação dessa obra foi baseada na das novels. Dois travessões são usados para pausa ou interrupção súbita, itálico para pensamentos, e o negrito é reservado para reminiscências/citações. Pensamentos de outrem estarão em itálico com formatação adicional, a depender de quem esteja pensando junto.
> 
> Não tenho beta ou revisor, então pode aparecer algum erro de grafia ou de gramática. Se você notar algum, fique à vontade para apontá-lo nos comentários, tentarei corrigi-los conforme o caso.

Roxas piscou, sem saber se aquilo foi só uma ilusão de ótica. A única luz naquela sala vinha do brilho fraco das linhas em néon do piso, o fantasma das chamas de outrora podia estar confundindo sua visão. Mas não.

– Bobo. Só porque _você_ terá uma outra vida…

As trevas levaram o ruivo antes dele terminar sua fala, antes mesmo de Roxas se manifestar. O garoto estendera a mão em vão, tentando alcançá-lo, inutilmente. E involuntariamente, deduzira o restante da frase, como se Axel a tivesse completado.

 _"Não quer dizer que eu tenha a mesma sorte"._ O garoto mordeu o lábio, fechando os olhos, fechando o punho. _Ele se foi. Ele se foi, e foi por minha causa, fui eu que o ataquei. Como pude fazer isso? Não consigo confiar nas minhas memórias, não consigo separar realidade de ilusão, mas ele era_

**"Vocês SÃO melhores amigos."**

O Nobody sacudiu a cabeça, ainda confuso, atormentado, tentando tirar aquela imagem de sua mente, a do ruivo sumindo em meio às trevas. E do nada, pequenas lembranças afloraram, os dois no topo da torre do relógio, falando sobre amenidades, sobre as dúvidas que tinha, outras incertezas…

**"Roxas, você disse exatamente a mesma coisa outro dia."**

**"Eu disse? Não me lembro disso."**

**"Quer falar sobre o que ocorreu? Estarei aqui por você, se quiser colocar isso para fora, Roxas."**

**"Ei, não é para mim que você tem que perguntar."**

**"Mas você tem suas memórias, não tem?"**

Nem sempre Axel respondia, às vezes parecia esconder algo, ou simplesmente não sabia como expor, mas de qualquer forma… sempre dizia alguma coisa para tentar amenizar.

– Axel…

O garoto murmurou novamente, horrorizado, envergonhado diante do que fizera. Ele abriu os olhos, estava sozinho agora. Havia uma porta mais adiante. Sabia que não ia encontrar ninguém lá, que agora estava sozinho. Mas de nada adiantava ficar ali parado. Decidiu ir até a porta que estava fechada, e como da outra vez, ela se abriu assim que se aproximou.

Era um corredor, uma curva. Seus passos ecoavam no chão de pedra, mesmo com o solado do tênis abafando o som. Uma linha de energia corria junto à parede clara, perdida entre os inúmeros canos e sulcos metálicos.

_Parece um pouco com o corredor do Castle That Never Was…_

O garoto notou a semelhança, mas logo parou ao notar os enormes botões florais brotando do chão, duas vezes maiores do que ele. Nenhuma planta poderia suportar o clima do castelo, e mesmo ali, as flores pareciam deslocadas do ambiente. Roxas se aproximou com cautela, notando que os botões eram algum tipo de constructo, um tipo de cápsula. E duas delas não estavam vazias. Chegando mais perto, dava para ver o que havia nelas, ele reconheceu de imediato as silhuetas adormecidas.

– … Donald? … Pateta?

_Eram amigos de Sora, não eram? Eu me lembro deles, em meus sonhos…_

**"Nngh…"**

**"A Chave!"**

Lembrava do dia em que se conheceram, dos dois caindo do céu de Traverse Town, bem em cima dele. Lembrava das inúmeras ressalvas ao viajar de mundo em mundo.

**"Ok, então é isso? Vamos logo!"**

**"Não enquanto não estivermos prontos!"**

E também… lembrava da lealdade deles.

**"Vocês irão trair seu rei?"**

**"Nunca em nossas vidas! Mas também não vou trair Sora, porque ele se tornou um de meus melhores amigos depois de tudo que passamos juntos!"**

_Sim, eu lembro. Mas essas lembranças não são minhas. São de Sora._

Roxas se aproximou da cápsula, as pétalas fechadas sem nenhuma emenda, sem nenhuma forma de tirá-los de lá. Poderia quebrar a cápsula, mas também poderia machucá-los se fizesse isso.

_Lamento. Terei que procurar outra forma de tirar vocês daí._

O garoto continuou a andar pelo corredor, as outras três cápsulas estavam vazias, a última delas bem perto de outra porta, bem no final do corredor. O jovem foi até lá, ainda cauteloso. A porta se abriu silenciosamente, e ele entrou na sala, um tanto aturdido.

O local era amplo e circular, tudo era branco, exceto pelo chão, de um matiz muito claro de anil, quase espelhado. O branco das paredes se ocultava com o do teto, tudo muito claro, Roxas fechou brevemente os olhos assim que entrou. No centro da sala, mais uma cápsula, fechada, como um botão de flor; como as que se encontravam no corredor. Roxas até tinha uma ideia de quem estaria naquela ali. Só que, no centro da sala, também havia um vulto envolto por bandagens vermelhas, parado em pé, logo a sua frente, logo a frente da cápsula opaca. DiZ. A mera presença dele o deixava receoso, mas furioso.

– Finalmente, o escolhido pela Keyblade. – O homem comentou de forma leniente, mal conseguindo conter o sarcasmo ao se dirigir ao garoto.

– Com que está falando? Comigo? Ou com Sora?

– Com a metade de Sora, é claro. Você vive na escuridão. O que eu preciso é de alguém que possa se deslocar pelo Domínio da Luz e destrua a Organização XIII.

– Por quê? Quem é você?

– Eu sou um servo do universo. – O homem riu logo depois de enunciar tais palavras, num leve toque de escárnio. – E se eu sou um servo, então você devia se considerar como uma _ferramenta_ , na _melhor_ das hipóteses.

A raiva do garoto se transformara em ódio, em revolta, os olhos cintilando de fúria, os dentes cerrados. Apenas uma palavra bastou para catalisar tal reação.

_Ferramenta… uma ferramenta._

_Apenas para ser usada e depois descartada…_

– Quero que faça mais uma coisa. Em poucos instantes, o "verdadeiro" escolhido da Keyblade irá despertar. Você tem que devolver esta "existência" a ele. – DiZ o apontou com um meneio, e sentenciara. – Quando ele acordar, você irá desaparecer.

– Por quê…??! – _Por quê eu devolveria algo que é **meu**?!!_

– Porque você detém metade da "força" dele. – ele respondeu sem hesitar.

**"Você detém metade do que ele é… Ele precisa de você, Roxas."**

– E… Porque você é um Nobody. Nunca deveria existir, para começar.

– Era para isso… era para isso ser uma piada? – o garoto conjurou a Keyblade, pronto para atacar. – Porque eu não acho a mínima graça!

Roxas replicou, avançando na direção de DiZ, desferindo um corte horizontal. A imagem do homem se distorceu, fragmentou-se em uma ondulação de dados por onde a Keyblade passara. E no momento seguinte, voltou ao normal. Isso surpreendeu Roxas a ponto dele ficar parado, a Keyblade estendida, paralisada em seu golpe. O garoto se virou, um tanto aturdido, procurando seu alvo.

– Minhas desculpas. Esta é uma mera projeção de dados.

O vulto o provocara, irônico, e Roxas deu um grito de fúria, atingindo DiZ com golpes da Keyblade, consecutivamente, repetitivamente. Os golpes tiveram o mesmo resultado do anterior, sem efeito algum. Mas mesmo assim, ele não parou de atacar, extravasando toda a sua fúria, seu ódio. A imagem de DiZ se esvanecera, Roxas ofegava, a visão pulsante, a raiva ainda pulsante em si. A ponta da Kingdom Key tocava o chão, pesada demais para ser levantada.

Com um som característico de dados sendo movidos, distorcidos, DiZ surgiu logo atrás dele. Roxas se virou, a Keyblade preparada para desferir mais um golpe. Mas ele não se moveu, só um olhar fixo e cheio de ódio fuzilou o homem de manto vermelho.

– Vamos, estou aqui. – ele continuava a provocar o Nobody.

O garoto executou um breve movimento com a Keyblade, o cenho fechado, os olhos lacrimejando. Lágrimas de ódio. O ódio de ser deixado no escuro, de ser iludido, de ser usado e depois descartado, desprezado, ignorado. O ódio de ser tratado como mera ferramenta, um mero objeto, uma marionete. De ser forçado a realizar algo contra sua vontade, executado ações apenas para os fins dele. O ódio ––

– Eu te odeio _tanto… tanto_ … É demais para _suportar_.

O ódio e o desprezo marcavam as feições do jovem, as gotas caindo do rosto. Nunca, nunca tivera um sentimento como esse, algo tão nocivo e tão intenso, a ponto de ser extravasado daquela maneira.

– Você deveria compartilhar um pouco desse ódio com Sora. Ele é gentil demais para seu próprio bem.

– De jeito nenhum! Meu coração pertence a **_mim_**!

Roxas gritou, ele queria gritar, queria que sua voz ferisse o homem à sua frente. Mas o que se ouviu foi apenas um grito estrangulando, sem forças, quase um lamento. As lágrimas agora corriam pelo rosto do garoto, enquanto ele empunhava a Keyblade mais uma vez, correndo na direção do vulto, efetuando um último golpe. Mas DiZ desaparecera.

E Roxas agora estava muito próximo da cápsula, um breve brilho se desprendeu dela, as pétalas lentamente se abriram, revelando o que estava lá dentro.

Um breve momento fora lembrado por ele, de quando viu pela primeira vez seus "amigos" de Twilight Town, enquanto ainda estava na Organização. Os três juntos, percorrendo as ruas da catenária, aproveitando os picolés recém-comprados. Como um trio. Como Sora e seus amigos, sentados no tronco daquela palmeira, jogando conversa fora, sem nada do que se preocupar.

_Por que eu achava que sentia inveja deles, quando supostamente não devia sentir **nada**?_

O Nobody piscou, tentando impedir as lágrimas, a imagem daquele garoto estava diante de seus olhos, mais uma vez, em trio: ele, Donald e Pateta. Sora apoiava a Keyblade displicentemente no ombro, ela não parecia um fardo para o garoto de cabelo castanho.

_Imagens que nunca vi, passando de novo e de novo em minha mente. Essas lembranças que fizeram com que eu começasse a questionar tudo. Essas memórias que não eram minhas, aparecendo em sonho ou devaneio, que constituíam todos os sonhos que eu me lembrava. Tanto aqui, quanto na Organização._

_Mas estas memórias não são minhas. São de Sora._

A pessoa a qual teria que devolver tudo que pegara, a metade que roubara. Sua vida, sua própria existência. Faria de bom grado, sem hesitar ou contestar.

Porque…

**"Sequer tem o direito de existir."**

_Agora entendo o que ele disse. Estou impedindo alguém de existir, alguém que tem esse direito._

– …Sora.

Roxas o chamou, encarando o garoto que flutuava adormecido, em pé naquela cápsula. Metade daquelas pétalas acabara de desabrochar, e o Nobody ainda estava com Kingdom Key na mão, pronto para atacar. Mas logo abaixou a chave, se aproximando só mais um pouco, erguendo o rosto para olhar diretamente o garoto adormecido.

_Por um bom tempo – eu não saberia estimar **quanto** – suas memórias foram minhas. Talvez você não me conheça, mas eu já._

Sua raiva se fora. Por alguma razão, ele não conseguia sentir raiva daquele garoto. Mesmo naquelas circunstâncias. E sem o ruído da cápsula se abrindo, sem o ruído do combate de agora pouco, dava para notar o quanto aquela sala era silenciosa, era fria. Mas um som fraquinho alcançou aquelas paredes, sumindo logo em seguida. Um som familiar.

– Foi só minha imaginação? Pensei ter ouvido o trem passar. – o Nobody fechou os olhos, deixando escapar um lamento. – Para mim, aquilo foi real…

O que foi real, do que se lembrava? As tardes que passara com seus amigos, as conversas no topo da torre do relógio, as esferas do troféu que dividira com eles… Mas… era como se não estivesse lá, como se a simples lembrança sua estivesse desaparecendo… sendo esquecida, por eles. Talvez, até por ele mesmo. Roxas abriu os olhos um pouco devagar, relutante. Ele não queria perder aquilo, o pouco que tinha, até fechou instintivamente o punho, já translúcido. Já estava desaparecendo. Seu punho, a jaqueta marfim, a calça escura com uma bainha clara costurada como proteção até o joelho, até mesmo seu calçado… Tudo translúcido, como se não passasse de um fantasma. Ele riu brevemente, sem nenhum humor.

– Você tem sorte. Parece que minhas férias de verão… acabaram. – ele comentou sobre o próprio destino, a voz um tanto resignada, mas uma pequena pontada de ironia, de inveja, de amargura, se sobressaía. Não dava para evitar. – Você irá voltar, e eu… não poderei mais ficar.

_Eu podia ser meio ríspido, um pouco egoísta, até. Mas jamais iria fazer isto –– destruir a felicidade alheia. Eu não suportaria que a minha existência fosse à custa de alguém, que significasse a tristeza de outra pessoa. Talvez… Talvez eu não fosse tão egoísta afinal. Talvez eu só não queira tomar o lugar de outra pessoa, alguém que não sou eu._

Roxas já se sentia fraco, tonto, atordoado. Já não tinha mais nada, já largara a Keyblade, enquanto a escuridão envolvia tudo a seu redor.

* * *

Ainda estava ali, naquela ampla sala branca, dentro da Mansão Assombrada. Angustiada, tensa. Mesmo que ela não pudesse sentir; saber o que aconteceu, saber o que iria acontecer, a deixava daquele jeito. Suas mãos se fecharam sobre o bloco de desenho, aquelas eram as únicas memórias que poderia ter agora.

– Acabou.

Um vulto envolto em bandagens vermelhas saiu de um Corredor das Sombras, logo comentando o ocorrido, displicente. DiZ sempre era assim ao se tratar dele, nem se importava. Mas ela se importava.

– Não há nada que possa ser feito. Roxas já retornou sua existência a Sora. – DiZ respondeu, inflexível.

– Não… não pode ser… A corrente das memórias dele ainda está aqui. – ela murmurou, questionando, qualquer coisa que provasse alguma resistência dele já era um alento. – Eu posso senti-la, mas

– Mas como?! Se ela ainda está aqui, destrua-a! – ele ordenou, irritado, mas

– Não posso! Não consigo destruir uma corrente vazia!

– Vazia??!

– Não há memória alguma de Sora nela. Só as que eu forjei, e as que eram da Organização.

_As memórias que eram de Roxas, verdadeiramente dele. As memórias que eu mal mexi, só quebrei um elo daquela corrente para que ele não pudesse se lembrar do passado. Mas agora, verdade e ilusão estão juntas numa corrente só, entrelaçadas com uma totalmente vazia, tentando resistir a serem apagadas, eliminadas._

A Nobody mal conseguia falar. Mal conseguia se mover. Pouco lhe importava as palavras ou mesmo a presença de DiZ, algo estava saindo do controle, e já era tarde demais para parar.

_Se Roxas continuar assim… não restará uma memória sequer… nem mesmo por outrem. Nem mesmo por mim. Nem mesmo eu poderia ajudá-lo a escapar da luz da ruína._

* * *

_Um Nobody não deveria existir, então… acho que ninguém irá sentir minha falta mesmo. Mas **Sora..?** Não, Sora tem um lugar para voltar, tem quem se importe com ele._

Ele se virou, como se quisesse deixar aquela ideia de lado. Sabia que devia alguma coisa àquele desconhecido. Mas algo interrompeu seus pensamentos, do nada, uma voz lhe questionava, o único som no meio daquela escuridão.

– Ah. Já disse isso antes.

O garoto estranhou aquelas palavras, procurou a origem delas, mas não havia sinal algum. Era como se elas ressoassem a seu redor.

_Você já disse isso antes?_

_Não… **eu** já disse isso antes._

~ ~ ~ ~

– Ninguém irá sentir a minha falta.

O Nobody virou um pouco a cabeça, lançando um olhar de desprezo a quem o observava. Continuou a caminhar, ignorando os olhos verdes que o acompanhavam por uma das inúmeras ruas de Dark City.

– Isso não é verdade! – o ruivo se manifestou, o tom determinado e incisivo, indignado até. – Eu iria.

A voz dele ficou mais fraca, quase desistente, ao ver seu melhor amigo dando as costas, prestes a entrar em um Corredor das Sombras. Sua opinião nada fizera, era como se nem importasse.

– Você sabe o que irá ocorrer se você se tornar um inimigo da Organização, certo? – Axel só confirmou o que já sabia, o que temia, a voz ainda fraca, melancólica. E subitamente, num último apelo, tentou convencê-lo, ainda inconformado. – E vai mesmo assim?!!

Diante da pergunta, o garoto demorou um pouco para responder, numa voz cansada e sem entonação.

– Ninguém ficará triste… Não é? Nós somos _Nobodies_. Não _sentimos_ alegria ou tristeza. Mesmo _se_ quiséssemos sentir algo… Nós _**não**_ temos um coração.

Sua fala não tivera emoção alguma, apenas enunciava a realidade. O garoto sumiu em um Corredor das Sombras, deixando que a escuridão o levasse, deixando tudo para trás.

~~~

_Eu o abandonei sem nenhum motivo, simplesmente larguei tudo, sem me importar com isso. Eu o magoei, sequer me importei com a opinião dele. E eu nunca iria me desculpar, eu não poderia, nunca mais o encontraria._

**"Iremos nos encontrar, em uma outra vida."**

**"Sim. Estarei esperando."**

_Axel disse que iria me esperar. Eu prometi que estaria lá, mas –– não tenho sequer o direito de existir. Não há lugar no qual eu possa esperar…_

**"Iremos nos encontrar novamente. Algum dia, não tão longe… Eu prometo!"**

_Ela me prometeu, até tentou me ajudar… e sequer sei o que aconteceu com ela… Só de lembrar disso já me angustia, a aflição que isso traz… Não irei vê-los de novo. Nunca mais. Sei disso. Sei que não deveria… mas mesmo assim… Por que sinto essa **falta**? Por que me vem essa ideia de que alguém sentiria muito a minha falta? Nobodies não tem sentimentos. Não temos sentimentos._

O garoto repetia com toda certeza, como se aquilo fosse um mantra, como se pudesse aliviar a angústia daqueles pensamentos.

_Não temos sentimentos. Então por que sinto como se meu coração estivesse sendo despedaçado, quando eu **sequer** tenho um?_

– Um sonho –– um sonho sobre você em um mundo sem você. – a voz, a mesma voz distante, interrompe seus pensamentos, enuncia o que estava acontecendo, o que iria ser. – É isso o que você quer?

_Não… Eu não quero desaparecer. Eu quero voltar. Mesmo que eu não possa._

Todas aquelas lembranças, todas as _suas_ lembranças, só aumentavam seu desejo. Elas lhe mostravam que ele _precisava_ voltar, que ele _tinha_ que voltar… e, subitamente, todas aquelas cenas formavam um caminho à sua frente, formavam, sustentavam uma passagem, as correntes de suas memórias. Como desenhos numa página de caderno, como um filme fotográfico, cada acontecimento registrado em quadros estáticos. Memórias que formavam paredes, paredes que criaram um longo corredor.

Roxas se virou para olhar para trás. Havia o mesmo caminho, mas uma forte luminosidade espiralada avançava, consumindo tudo ao redor, indo em sua direção. Por um momento, ele só observa, atônito, até reagir da maneira que qualquer um faria: correr, sem olhar para trás, para não ser pego pela onda luminosa que avançava.

* * *

Alguém rira do esforço do garoto, numa voz cruel e levemente arrastada, que pairava sobre a escuridão que ladeava os caminhos percorridos por Roxas, até mesmo no ponto mais distante daquelas muralhas sinuosas.

 _Sim, posso sentir o Santuário de Sora se mover, o hospedeiro tentando eliminar o parasita. Simples assim._ _Ah, se eu soubesse que Sora iria reagir, não me esforçaria antes mandando aquele Unversed. Quase consegui. Quase! Mas alguém **tinha** que interferir. E você conseguiu sair do Santuário._

_Mas dessa vez, não há ninguém para ajudá-lo, Ventus. Pode continuar correndo. Não há para onde fugir._

* * *

Precariamente protegido por aquelas paredes, Roxas corria, corria, corria como nunca correu em sua vida. O coração acelerado, a respiração acelerada, enquanto continuava a acelerar, a correr cada vez mais rápido, tentando competir com a velocidade daquela luz.

A onda luminosa consumia tudo em volta, dissolvia as memórias que tocava, consumia até a própria escuridão que as cercava. O Nobody continuou correndo, temendo ser obliterado por aquela luz. Correu, correra, e continuava a correr, mas do nada, a onda avançou, as memórias foram levadas para trás, e ele também, acabara tropeçando e caindo no chão. Não deu nem tempo de levantar: a onda luminosa o atingiu, o envolveu, consumindo tudo, em um forte clarão branco.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Eu não sinto –– não sinto nada._

_Está tudo branco._

_Um branco opressor._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Vazio._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Não sinto mais nada. Eu vou desaparecer… levado pela escuridão, apagado pela luz._

– Não. Você não vai desaparecer. Nem na luz, nem na escuridão: você pertence a ambos.

A voz que se pronunciou, aquela voz desconhecida, afirmou, certa de suas palavras. E logo colocou uma ressalva, se dirigindo a ele.

– Mas cabe a você decidir. É isso o que deseja? _Voltar_?

– Sim. – Roxas respondeu de imediato.

_Mesmo que… eu não saiba como, ou mesmo para onde, mesmo que não haja lugar nenhum, mesmo que não haja possibilidade… eu queria voltar. Não. Eu **quero** voltar. Eu **preciso** voltar._

– Para onde você irá, sendo que não possui um coração, um lugar para voltar? – era como se aquela voz pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Mas

_Não, eu tenho um lugar para voltar, um lugar ao qual eu devo voltar…_

– Eu poderia voltar para a Organização… afinal, eu também não tinha para onde ir antes de entrar para a Organização XIII.

– Por quê?

A voz não ocultou a surpresa com a escolha. Até mesmo a decepção, como se tal decisão o magoasse, o ferisse. Como se esperasse tudo, menos aquilo. E o Nobody argumentou, se defendendo, afinal…

– Foi o meu começo.

– Hmn. – a voz demorou um momento para lhe responder. Conformada, como se reconhecesse o inevitável. – Até então.

– Huh?

Mas o Nobody não entendeu muito bem, apesar de discordar, ela em nada o impedia. Pelo contrário, até concordava em outra oportunidade, para novamente se encontrarem. E, como se percebesse sua confusão, a voz lhe explicara. Era um tanto estranho, porque… a voz era um tanto parecida com a do próprio garoto.

– Até a sua retomada, eu irei esperar. – num tom subitamente mais incisivo, dava para ouvir a certeza de quem o ajudava. – Vá lá então. Exista. Não desista.

Roxas fechou os olhos, concordando com a voz. Sentia algo escapar de si, o envolver, as trevas o envolviam, tomavam conta dele, uma escuridão familiar surgindo em meio ao branco, o levando para longe dali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As citações de Axel são de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (dias 8, 74 e 117, com algumas alterações). As de Donald e Pateta são de Kingdom Hearts (primeiro encontro em Traverse Town e confronto com Riku em Hollow Bastion). As falas de DiZ e as falas/pensamentos de Roxas são tanto do jogo como também do mangá de Kingdom Hearts 2 (volume 02, capítulos 10 e 11). O clima da primeira parte teve mais influência do mangá do que do jogo.
> 
> Já na segunda parte… O "caminho das memórias" é similar ao que Ventus e Terra percorrem na abertura de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. E ao menos nessa obra… aquele Nobody gigante foi parar no Santuário de Sora por culpa de Vanitas. Um de seus Unverseds foi atraído cada vez mais Nobodies, até formar o Twilight Thorn. E aí foi para o Santuário de Sora, sumindo logo em seguida, deixando o Nobody diante de Roxas.
> 
> Notas de tradução:
> 
> Domínio da Luz = Realm of Light  
> Universo = World (termo usado como conjunto de mundos, não como um mundo individual)  
> Corredor das Sombras = Dark Corridor  
> Correntes das memórias = Chain of memories  
> Santuário = Station


	2. Regresso

Saix estava sentado em um dos sofás brancos do Saguão Cinzento, de olhos fechados, coluna curva, cabeça jogada para trás. Totalmente alheio à sua postura ou ao ambiente a seu redor. O lugar ali até que era bem espaçoso, as paredes, piso e teto dum branco-prata, o pé-direito bem alto. Mas aquele ambiente nunca lhe pareceu tão sufocante e apertado. A parede transparente logo adiante ostentava uma visão nítida do Kingdom Hearts da Organização, mais um lembrete de seus dilemas.

_Axel… o que vou fazer com você? Será que não consegue passar um minuto sem ––_

Apesar de cansado, o sétimo estava tão estressado que reagiria ao menor estímulo. Subitamente, ele abriu os olhos, atento, alarmado, ao perceber algo fora do normal.

_Não. Não pode **ser** … Esse som… essa presença… é familiar, é conhecida… . mas **não deveria** estar aqui._

O Nobody franziu a testa, descrente e desgostoso com a súbita descoberta, mas tinha que fazer algo a respeito.

_Ele **precisa** saber sobre isto._

Saix se levantou, impetuosamente, indo em direção à escadaria no final do lobby, em passos rápidos mas silenciosos. O ruído era mínimo e não havia a possibilidade daquilo despertar os demais. Afinal, aquela informação interessava a apenas um dos que estavam ali.

Chegando no lugar certo, abriu bruscamente a porta, mas sem fazer o menor barulho. A porta correu, deslizando para o lado quase sem atrito, o sétimo a segurou antes dela encostar no batente. Aquele quarto branco era espaçoso e austero, nada além do armário e da cama já ocupada. O outro Nobody estava estirado em cima dos lençóis, ainda de sobretudo, um dos joelhos dobrado, braços atrás da cabeça, olhos fechados e o semblante tenso, cansado.

– Axel.

Saix o chamara, num sussurro urgente, e o outro Nobody subitamente abriu os olhos, as sobrancelhas se aproximando, como se perguntasse o que raios Saix estava fazendo ali, já associando a presença a uma notícia ruim. Logo se levantou, ficando sentado na cama, tentando esconder seu sobressalto.

– Xemnas mudou de ideia?

– Não.

– Então o quê––

– _Não_ crie falsas expectativas. Roxas está aqui.

* * *

Até que tentou indagar, mas Saix o interrompeu, sem maiores explicações. Mal terminou a última palavra e já saiu, se virando e indo direto em um Corredor das Sombras. O oitavo não sabia precisar qual era a intenção do outro, ainda olhava aturdido para a porta que fora deixada aberta, para o rastro negro que se esvanecia no umbral. Sem se dar conta, o ruivo colocou a mão no peito, sobre a ferida recém-cicatrizada, pensando nela, nele, neles.

_Não é essa desavença que me incomoda. Nem mesmo o fato de eu estar temporariamente retido no castelo. O que me incomoda é o motivo de tudo isso._

_Eu não consegui trazer Roxas da última vez_ –– _não, das duas últimas vezes. Só posso esperar que desta vez seja diferente…_

Ele suspirou, desanimado, deixando o braço direito cair, enquanto o outro o apoiava no batente da porta. Só havia uma coisa a fazer. Esperar.

_Espero que **você** consiga._

* * *

As ameias em torno de uma das torres mais altas do castelo cercavam um espaço aberto, amplo e circular: um Altar Vazio. Um tabuleiro de xadrez ocupa boa parte da mesa ali no centro, e Xemnas movia algumas peças no tabuleiro, tirando o cavalo negro da casa em que estava, pensando onde colocá-lo. O líder da Organização estava numa cadeira branco-prata, mais semelhante a um trono, o formato lembrava o emblema Nobody. Era ele que comandava tudo e todos que estavam na zona cinzenta entre luz e escuridão.

Mas Xemnas se levantou aborrecido, com um breve gesto; a cadeira, a mesa, e tudo que estava acima desta sumiram; os planos que estava formulando suspensos por tal interrupção. Os olhos dourados do Nobody se focaram no Corredor das Sombras que abriu ali.

– Com sua licença, Lord Xemnas. – Saix saiu do portal, se apresentando com uma breve reverência.

– A que devo sua presença _inesperada_?

Apesar de sutil, havia sim insatisfação em seu tom, e Saix tratou logo de esclarecer o motivo de estar ali, à uma hora daquelas.

– Há um intruso nos arredores do castelo. – a pausa foi breve, apenas para enfatizar de quem se tratava. – … Roxas.

O líder da Organização ficou completamente atônito, mas somente seus olhos dourados expressavam aquilo. Tão logo veio a surpresa, o choque por ela, já se recompusera, totalmente cético. Era simplesmente impossível.

_Roxas? Ele não deveria estar aqui. Ele nem deveria mais existir._

_Entretanto… Para atingir o objetivo da Organização, é necessário um usuário da Keyblade sobre controle. Sora não será uma marionete tão fácil de manipular… Roxas **seria** a melhor opção._

_**Se** ele fosse capaz de cumprir sua tarefa._

– Traga-o para cá. Para a Assembleia Não Existente. – ordenou, impessoal mas imperativo.

– Como desejar, Lord Xemnas.

Como sempre, a expressão do líder da Organização era impassível. Saix saiu após uma breve mesura, tratando logo de cumprir as ordens que lhe foram dadas.

* * *

As trevas se abriram num ambiente sombrio, as ruas estreitas cercadas por prédios escuros e mal iluminados por letreiros em néon. No horizonte, uma silhueta prateada, o castelo da Organização.

_Em casa. Ou o mais próximo disso_.

O garoto de cabelo castanho-claro fechou os olhos por um momento, mas não demorou em seus pensamentos de nostalgia. Sentia alguns Heartless se aproximarem, formas escuras perfeitamente camufladas naqueles arredores. Mas os olhos dourados das criaturas as denunciavam, e antes que atacassem, Roxas conjurou a Oathkeeper, deslizando a lâmina até atingir o primeiro Heartless.

O Nobody não teve problema em eliminar o restante. Não vacilou em acabar com os inúmeros Heartless que encontrou pelo caminho. O problema não era lidar com eles, era chegar no castelo. Muitas das ruas eram sem saída, e Roxas não sabia o caminho até lá. Teve que se virar na base de tentativa e erro.

Andava sempre em frente, tendo o castelo como referência, a jaqueta clara oscilando levemente enquanto andava, passos firmes e olhos alheios à paisagem a seu redor. Claro que se perdeu algumas vezes, perdendo tempo. Mas sabia que estava chegando perto. O castelo estava à sua frente. À frente do abismo, tão escuro quanto o céu acima. Não havia nada, nenhuma passagem, nenhuma ponte, apenas o castelo flutuando acima, bem adiante.

Subitamente, um Corredor das Sombras se abriu bem logo atrás dele. Roxas quase conjurou a Keyblade novamente devido ao susto, mas fechou a mão, se contendo, se virando para poder ver quem saía daquelas sombras. O vulto estava sem o capuz, dava logo para perceber quem era.

* * *

_Roxas estava lá, parado em frente ao "portão" do castelo._ _Esperando._ _Mas não esperava que **eu** fosse buscá-lo._

Francamente, o sétimo não estava lá com cara de muitos amigos, parecia que achava tudo aquilo uma perda de tempo, era notável seu desprezo. Já o garoto estava um tanto apreensivo quanto à sua recepção, e também um tanto decepcionado. Como se esperasse uma _outra_ pessoa. Ainda assim, os dois tinham um objetivo em comum.

– Posso entrar?

A voz era um pouco vaga, levemente insegura, sem saber como proceder, como explicar que voltara. Saix não respondeu. Apenas entregou um sobretudo preto a Roxas, que rapidamente o vestiu apesar de ser surpreendido com o gesto, o traje fora praticamente jogado em sua direção. O sétimo ergueu a mão, abrindo um Corredor das Sombras, no qual Roxas entrou, sumindo em meio à escuridão.

O garoto apenas assentiu brevemente, sem dizer uma única palavra, concordando com o que quer que lhe esperava, antes de ir em direção as trevas que lhe esperavam. Mas Saix nem notou aquele detalhe, pensara em outra coisa, num pequeno detalhe que quase lhe escapara.

_Lord Xemnas ordenou que eu o levasse até ele. Não escoltá-lo até lá. Mas… **ele** iria acompanhá-lo, não iria?_

O sétimo deixou escapar um breve suspiro. Havia algo que o incitava a ir. Não era bem um peso na consciência, apenas a ciência de que, se fosse o ruivo que tivesse ido buscar Roxas, ele iria acompanhar o garoto.

* * *

Da mesma maneira de que quando entrou na Organização, Roxas estava na plataforma inferior da Assembleia Não Existente, cercada por elevados tronos de mármore branco. Mas, desta vez, quem o acompanha é Saix, e tal como anteriormente; apenas Xemnas está presente, observando-os com desdém do alto de seu assento. Uma das mãos do líder Nobody estava apoiada no rosto, se dirigindo ao garoto de forma fria, indiferente e quase entediada.

– Bem-vindo de volta, Roxas. – e Xemnas sorriu após dar as boas vindas ao garoto. – Será muito útil na Organização como um Dusk.

Roxas não esboçou muita reação ao comentário, apenas assentiu, um breve movimento com o pescoço indicando que concordava. Uma reação mínima, controlada, divergindo e muito da de protesto que Xemnas esperava.

– Sim. Acho que ainda posso ser útil para a Organização.

O tom era monótono e sem emoção, e o jovem estava de cabeça baixa, como se concordasse com Xemnas. E uma Keyblade, a Oathkeeper, surgiu na mão de Roxas, em desafio, mostrando que havia sim mais alguma utilidade para ele sem ser aquela. O garoto ergueu o rosto, encarando firmemente o líder, deixando claro que não deveria ser subestimado. Xemnas desviou o olhar para a chave nas mãos do garoto.

– É o que veremos. – ele colocou, um tanto descrente, ou talvez só quisesse provocar o Nobody. – Por enquanto, retornem a seus aposentos. Haverá muito a fazer pela manhã.

O líder da Organização encerrou por hora o assunto. Antes de sair, Roxas se inclinara em uma pequena mesura, entrando em um Corredor das Sombras. Saix também se retirou do local com uma breve reverência, abrindo outro portal.

* * *

Os dois foram para o mesmo lugar, para o Saguão Cinzento, embora Roxas tenha parado mais próximo ao corredor. O sétimo saiu do portal de punho fechado e lábios comprimidos. Irritado? Ou indeciso?

_Não. Eu não vou comentar sobre a ausência dele. Embora…_

O som de passos leves indicava a aproximação de alguém, e Saix se afastou, dando as costas, observando a enorme lua em forma de coração visível através da parede transparente do lobby. Mas apesar de ter diante de si toda aquela vista, ainda havia o reflexo no vidro, tornando claro tudo o que acontecia a suas costas.

– Roxas!

Axel exclamou, surpreso, mas ainda assim feliz, uma felicidade incrédula, na medida do possível para um Nobody. Havia até um sorriso perdido naquele rosto, o verde carregado de alívio, ainda que um tanto incrédulo. O ruivo mal conseguia acreditar que Roxas estava mesmo ali. E o garoto nem se moveu, apenas seus lábios se mexiam, os olhos azuis fitavam o chão, carregados de constrangimento, arrependimento, quase desespero.

– Axel… me desculpe. – ele disse de cabeça baixa, ainda envergonhado. – Eu devo ter lhe causado tantos ––

– Não se preocupe com isso. – a mão dele ergueu o rosto do garoto. – O que importa, é que você está aqui.

A mão de Axel estava agora sobre o ombro de Roxas, demonstrando que realmente não se importava com o que aconteceu. O sorriso indulgente do ruivo mostrava muito menos do que seus olhos. Havia uma franqueza naquele olhar, de que ele realmente o perdoava. Mas do nada foi interrompido por um tom meio seco, irônico, quase como se provocasse. Saix se virou, de maneira a encarar Roxas e Axel ao chamar a atenção.

– Hn. Melhor agora, Axel?

– Sim. Obrigado, Saix.

O ruivo até chegara a curvar a cabeça, mostrando o quanto estava grato, mas não havia tanta calorosidade assim, quanto da que havia com Roxas. Era um tom seco, mas suave, a quem devia tudo aquilo.

– Descansem apropriadamente. Haverá muito a fazer pela manhã. – O sétimo disse mecanicamente, como se ignorasse o que Axel acabou de dizer, nem parecia que os via. Logo se virou e sumiu em um Corredor das Sombras, o longo cabelo azul sacudindo ligeiramente em suas costas.

* * *

Talvez aquela atitude tenha chateado um tanto o ruivo, que suspirou brevemente, antes de comentar, leniente, um tanto desdenhoso.

– Hnn. Acho que nem ouviu o que eu disse, né? Nossas tarefas devem ser mais importantes do que isso.

  
**"Me deram essas ordens sórdidas para destruí-lo** –– **se você se recusar a vir comigo."**

– É mesmo? Sua tarefa não era… – Roxas respondeu, desaminado, o olhar cabisbaixo, um tanto ressentido, magoado.

– Não…! – o ruivo exclamou, mortificado, ao entender o que o garoto quis dizer, chocado com a lembrança ainda recente, do que fora dito por ele mesmo naquela cidade simulada. – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo.

_Não deveria ter dito simplesmente a verdade?_

– Se eu tivesse voltado logo com você, nada disso teria acontecido, não é? Só espero que não seja tarde demais… – Roxas disse, agoniado, se lembrando de quais seriam as consequências. – Só espero que eu não tenha te prejudicado a esse ponto. Eu sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto muito… O que eu disse… o que eu fiz…

O garoto engoliu em seco, temendo enunciar sua hipótese, se sentindo tão culpado, tão aflito… Mesmo que essas sensações não fossem possíveis para um Nobody, sabia pelo que foi responsável. Ele causou o problema e agora o ruivo é que sofreria as consequências.

– Roxas… Você não teve culpa. Você estava confuso, e além disso… Sou eu que deveria me desculpar, não? – o oitavo colocou, tentando se explicar.

– Não. – finalmente, Roxas voltou o olhar para o ruivo, a voz ainda fraca. – Você não tinha escolha. Não foi culpa _sua_.

O tom incisivo e desdenhoso do garoto destacava justamente a sua responsabilidade, e Axel decidiu dar um fim naquilo, a voz mais séria do que o usual.

– Foram apenas as circunstâncias, Roxas, não podemos fazer nada em relação a isso. Mas tudo está se ajeitando, então, não precisa se preocupar com isso, ok? Tire esse assunto da sua mente.

O ruivo colocou brevemente a mão na cabeça do mais novo, um toque breve, talvez para enfatizar o que disse. Mas o garoto não conseguia acreditar nisso, que tudo foi resolvido.

– Você precisa descansar agora… Deixar isso para trás, está bem?

  
**"Por enquanto, retornem a seus aposentos. Haverá muito a fazer pela manhã."**

– É. Eu… eu vou tentar… – o garoto fez força para responder, mecanicamente, e Axel deu um sorriso fraco em resposta.

_Eu preciso descansar… preciso descansar para estar preparado para o dia seguinte. Nisso ele tem razão._

– Isso mesmo. Boa noite, Roxas.

Axel se despediu, com um sorriso breve, tentando tranquilizá-lo antes de se retirar rumo ao Panorama Poente. Já Roxas se moveu até o corredor, de alguma forma seus pés o conduziram até o quarto, até sua cama, e ele desabou, desmaiou. Simplesmente apagou, exausto por tudo que aconteceu nas últimas horas, nos últimos dias.

* * *

O sétimo foi para a Travessia Atarantada, se escorando na grade oposta à parede transparente, sentando no chão frio, observando vagamente o Kingdom Hearts. Saix deixou que seus olhos se perdessem naquela paisagem, que se perdesse naqueles murmúrios, na esperança de que aqueles pensamentos também sumissem, pensamentos um tanto contraditórios. Mas logo notara uma determinada presença, seus olhos se estreitando ao ver quem estava ali, o pequeno vulto com o sobretudo da Organização.

– Por que não avisa antes de entrar?

– Mas você sempre sabe quando eu chego, não precisa, kupo. – ele grunhiu em resposta, os olhos virados para cima discordavam da atitude. Mas ela continuara. – Notei que Roxas voltou. Sabe se ele vai ficar, mesmo depois do que ocorreu? Dele ter fugido, ter traído a Organização?

– Não parece que você quer que ele fique, Molulu. – o sétimo replicou, secamente.

– Mas é a verdade, ele só tá aqui porque Xemnas não tem alguém melhor para isso.

– Exato.

Saix não poderia deixar de concordar, ao menos naquele ponto ela tinha razão.

– Mas… Roxas é mais do que um simples integrante ou um cliente especial, ele é ––

– Alguém na mesma condição.

O Nobody comentou, um tanto incerto. O ângulo da cicatriz (uma enorme cicatriz em "X", bem entre seus olhos) se alterou, causando uma pequena pontada de dor quando franziu a testa. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando descobrir, em seu íntimo, qual a razão daquela discordância.

_Se fosse por mim, aquele traidor estaria fora. Mas… Roxas também é amigo de Axel._

_Desconsiderá-lo seria a mesma coisa que desconsiderar… minha antiga amizade com Lea._

O sétimo suspirou, cansado. Talvez fosse essa a resposta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irei traduzir as áreas do castelo e algumas outras localidades, mas não os mundos "exclusivos" da franquia. Por falar no castelo, nesta obra o Saguão Cinzento se liga a três locais: a parte sudoeste do Panorama Poente, o primeiro andar do Átrio das Melodias Vazias, e o corredor que dá acesso aos dormitórios. 
> 
> A cena da Assembleia teve como trilha inspiradora "Another Side Battle Version" [Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days].
> 
> Notas de tradução:
> 
> Saguão Cinzento / lobby = Grey Area.  
> Travessia Atarantada = Addled Impasse.  
> Altar (do) Vazio = Altar of Naught.  
> Assembleia Não Existente = Where Nothing Gathers.  
> Beirada do Desespero = Brink of Despair.  
> Panorama Poente = Twilight’s View.  
> Átrio das Melodias Vazias = Hall of Empty Melodies.


	3. Ataque

_Uma sala branca._

  
  


_Vazia._

_Só o vazio._

  
  


_De novo._

_Ninguém_

_a não ser eu._

_Então por que motivo_

_estou tão calmo?_

_E ao mesmo tempo um pouco…_

_impaciente? Estaria esperando alguém_

_que eu **sabia** que iria se atrasar?_

…

  
  
  
  
  


Roxas abriu subitamente os olhos, piscando naquele mundo branco e vazio, acordando, encarando o branco do teto do quarto. A cor é a mesma do seu "sonho", a mesma daquela sala simulada, a mesma do vazio penetrante em que esteve antes de voltar.

_Foi um sonho... uma memória minha dessa vez. Mas é passado. Passado. Eu não vou voltar lá._

Ele contestou, se levantou em resposta, o súbito movimento o deixara meio zonzo. Até apoiou a mão no rosto, o gesto fez com que percebesse que dormira com o sobretudo e tudo mais. Resmungando, o garoto levantou, já era hora de levantar. Estendeu o lençol e a manta, pegou umas vestes limpas na gaveta da cama e foi logo rumo ao banheiro para se trocar, passar uma água no rosto, acordar de verdade.

Quando chegou ao Saguão Cinzento, Saix já estava lá, em pé próximo à parede transparente. Axel também estava no saguão, apoiando-se em um dos sofás, mas também em pé. Havia também uma mesa dobrável logo à direita da entrada, cheia de mercadorias, mas não viu a moogle, só um aviso informando que ela iria voltar logo.

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia, Roxas. – o ruivo respondeu. – Ainda se lembra do protocolo?

– Claro que sim. – o garoto replicou, se aproximando do sétimo, o questionando. – Qual seria a missão de hoje?

– Você irá coletar corações em Hollow Bastion. Axel lhe acompanhará.

* * *

– É, hoje sou eu. Vamos logo terminar com isso, huh? – o ruivo foi até ele, com um sorriso discreto, como se tentasse motivá-lo. Roxas sorriu timidamente em resposta, ele e Axel abriram os respectivos Corredores das Sombras.

_Provavelmente ele está se lembrando dos velhos tempos. Quem sabe até mesmo da sua primeira missão na Organização._

Mas, a despeito daquela lembrança calorosa, o sorriso do oitavo sumiu em meio às sombras, lembrando do verdadeiro motivo para estar acompanhando o garoto.

_Mas essa não é uma missão normal. É um teste. Só estou indo com Roxas porque… Bem, nem eu nem mesmo Saix sabemos exatamente. Mas minha opinião é a mesma da dele._

O oitavo percorreu a penumbra entre-mundos maquinalmente, sua mente estava em outro lugar, pensando no que houve de manhã.

~ ~ ~ ~

Saix estava no lobby vazio, nem mesmo a lojinha de Molulu estava lá. Talvez nem mesmo o ruivo estivesse efetivamente lá, os olhos verdes estavam pesados, semicerrados.

– Tão cedo e você já está aqui…

– … E todos os demais membros já saíram.

– Tá, tá, acabei de levantar, daqui a cinco minutos eu volto. – o Nobody resmungou, ainda um pouco sonolento.

– Você irá com Roxas hoje. Hollow Bastion, nível "E".

– Nível "E"? – ela indagou, reclamou, e sétimo replicou, o tom um pouco ríspido apesar da frieza da voz.

– Esta não é uma missão normal. É um teste.

– Teste? – _Pra mim… ou para Roxas?_

– Roxas pode ter voltado para a Organização, mas Lord Xemnas pensa que a força dele não é a mesma, apesar de ter a Keyblade.

– Mas…

– Você não sabe o que ocorreu com ele depois que deixou a Organização.

– Hmn. – ele fingiu pensar no assunto. – _Acho_ que prenderam ele numa cidade virtual para extrair as memórias do "herói da Keyblade". – a ironia marcava cada pedaço de suas palavras, daquela resposta.

_E eu inutilmente tentei tirá-lo daquele estado._

– E depois disso? – Saix rebateu a questão.

_Ok. Eu não sei o que ocorreu. Se ele está aqui, então não chegou a se encontrar com Sora, certo?_

O sétimo viu que o ruivo não tinha a mínima ideia do que ocorreu, do porquê. Ele suspirara e explicara, ligeiramente exasperado.

– O motivo de Roxas ter a Keyblade não é apenas por ser o Nobody do "herói da Keyblade", e sim por ter metade da "força" dele. "Eles" não estavam atrás apenas das memórias. Roxas também devolveu tudo o que tinha de Sora.

– Não sem lutar.

O oitavo afirmou, categoricamente, e Saix acenou ligeiramente com a cabeça, confirmando. O ruivo fechou os olhos brevemente, não que o gesto o ajudasse a conter as perguntas que disparavam.

_Se é assim… Como ele ainda está aqui? Se até mesmo como Nobody ele não deveria existir… após ceder sua existência a Sora… Então de que maneira_

– Não sabemos como ele continua a existir. Seja o que for, o que está mantendo sua existência não é nada relacionado ao "herói da Keyblade". Não temos certeza do nível de sua força, de suas habilidades ou até mesmo como ele ainda pode usar a Keyblade. O motivo pelo qual ele… voltou também é incerto. – sutilmente, Saix discordou daquela atitude, mas continuou. – Independentemente desse conhecimento, Roxas pode ser eliminado se não tiver forças suficientes para derrotar Heartless ou se cair novamente nas mãos "deles".

_Dos inimigos da Organização XIII._

Saix o encarou, havia uma grande insistência em seu olhar, incisivo e severo, e o ruivo lhe respondeu da mesma forma, de maneira séria, silenciosa e igualmente determinada. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer.

_Minha missão é evitar que isso aconteça._

Um silêncio ressoante se seguiu, só sendo quebrado pelos passos que se aproximavam quase no mesmo instante, longos minutos após.

~~~

– Chegamos, não?

A escuridão se dissipava, Axel e Roxas saíram de seus Corredores das Sombras, parando em um vasto salão. As janelas e seus vitrais espalhavam uma luminosidade suave e tingida no recinto, incidindo no piso de mármore. Os quadros, as estantes, as mesinhas, os castiçais; tudo ali dava um ar aristocrático ao ambiente. Embora houvesse um cheiro de mofo igualmente distinto. O ruivo observava desdenhosamente aqueles detalhes, pensando um tanto sobre eles, tentando parar de pensar no que Saix lhe dissera, enquanto tentava voltar sua atenção à procura dos Heartless.

_Tinha que ser justamente **nesse** lugar? Eu nunca gostei do castelo daqui. Todo cheio de pompa e grandiosidade._

_E também… nem sinal de Heartless. Bem, numa missão nível "E" não se encontra muito deles. Óbvio que não vou falar para Roxas que esta é uma nível "E". Ele ficaria bem irritado. Especialmente se souber que tudo isso é só um teste._

– Axel? – a voz dele o tirou de seus devaneios.

– Ah. É mesmo um lugar extenso. – ele comentou, passando a mão pela nuca, por baixo das mechas espetadas como espinhos.

– É. – o garoto confirmou, com um breve sorriso, um tanto contrariado. – Parece que vamos ter que procurá-los.

Roxas também analisava o ambiente, andando alguns passos à frente, observando os arredores, notando a ausência de Heartless. Invocou a Keyblade, a lâmina branca em mãos, a ponta tocando o chão. O que não passou despercebido pelo ruivo.

_Há uma diferença muito sutil nesta Keyblade, só não sei qual, ou como descrever. É mesma Keyblade que quase me matou quando tentei trazê-lo de volta. Mas há algo diferente nela, desde a última vez que a vi. Parece mais… angulosa? Mais…_

_Ah. Droga._

Subitamente, o oitavo parou de ficar devaneando naquele assunto, o que notara o deixou mais alerta, preparado, sua postura se alterou, seus chakrans já em mãos. A Keyblade não estava mais pendendo nas mãos de Roxas, também estava pronta para atacar.

Com um ruído típico das trevas sendo onduladas, surgiram alguns Soldiers, Defenders e Neoshadows. Um único Dustflier sobrevoava o extenso salão, e inúmeros Shadows, Minute Bombs, Crimson Jazz e Rabid Dogs se juntavam ao grupo de Heartless, cercando os dois, como se fossem atraídos pela Keyblade.

_Nem preciso mais falar para Roxas que esta missão é uma nível "E". Porque agora o nível dela subiu._

_Até demais._

A horda inimiga se aproximava aos poucos, confiante. Os Neoshadows e Soldiers, rápidos e esguios, se concentravam na frente; os Shadows e Rabid Dogs, por serem menores, ficavam espalhados entre eles. Os Defenders se postavam atrás, aqueles guardiões de armadura portavam um grande escudo com uma fera incrustada, pronta para morder quem quer que se aproximasse. Os Crimson Jazz e Minute Bombs eram os menores do grupo, nem meio metro, mas tendiam a explodirem das mais diversas formas. Cada um dos Heartless ali era um ameaça distinta quando separada, mas juntos…

– Esquece o que eu disse. – um breve suspiro ressaltava a fala de Roxas.

Axel já arremessara uma de suas armas, atacando e abrindo caminho, enquanto o outro chakran lidava com os Heartless que estavam nos cantos do salão. Roxas se moveu rapidamente em direção ao centro, eliminando os Neoshadows e Soldiers presentes com poucos golpes, a Oathkeeper indo de um inimigo ao outro.

Axel disparou um Firaga, os Rabid Dogs que se aproximavam de Roxas foram eliminados com um som súbito de explosão, de chamas que crepitavam. O ruivo observava e dava suporte ao portador da Keyblade, eliminando os adversários que iam atacar por trás, lançando ora fogo ora seus chakrans.

Apesar da luta acirrada, Roxas parecia bem à vontade, não hesitando em acabar com os Rabid Dogs e Defenders que Axel distraía. O ruivo criava uma abertura, e Roxas finalizava o oponente sem vacilar, numa sintonia (sincronia) impecável. Mas os Heartless não paravam de aparecer. Era…

_Estranho. É como se alguém estivesse **repondo** esses Heartless, os conjurando._

Roxas continuou atacando, assim como Axel. O garoto conseguiu criar um breve espaço, os Heartless recuaram um pouco diante dos golpes sem trégua. O Nobody ergueu a Keyblade, subitamente, movendo-a rapidamente em direções aparentemente aleatórias, atingindo um ou outro Shadow que se aproximava dele. Rajadas de ar, acompanhadas por esparsos, difusos e compridos feixes de luz branca, cortaram o ambiente. O ar circulava violentamente em torno deles, como um ciclone, numa espiral que arrastava os Heartless para os cantos, para cima.

_Combinação interessante. Quando foi que ele criou essa técnica?_

Um som de lufada o alertou, o Dustflier batera as asas, subindo, fugindo por um momento da corrente de ar circulante. Mas logo golpeou a parede com a cauda, prestes a dar um rasante na direção deles, agora que identificara o olho do furacão. Ao notar o movimento do wyvern castanho, Axel retornou os chakrans a suas mãos, fechou os olhos, se concentrando. Correntes formadas por pequenas esferas laranjas e vermelhas percorreram as paredes, o ambiente ao redor; uma manifestação da magia que manipulava tão bem.

Fogo.

Num estrondo, ocorreram várias explosões, algumas simultâneas, outras consecutivas. O som de chamas estalando dominou o local, assim como as labaredas. E no instante seguinte, silêncio, sumiço, as chamas sumiram, sem mais nada a consumir, a corrente de ar circulante já não estava ali.

O ataque, combinado ao de Roxas, cortou drasticamente a quantia de Heartless, mas não desviou a atenção do Dustflier. O wyvern subira para evitar as chamas, e de novo descia num rasante. Roxas saltou, como se não existisse nenhum obstáculo, nem mesmo a gravidade. O Nobody usou a parede como se fosse uma rampa, correndo na vertical e a usando como apoio, tocando-a brevemente com os pés para se lançar na direção do Dustflier, o maior dos Heartless wyvern.

Roxas o derrubou com um único golpe, o atingindo em cheio no meio do caminho, em pleno ar. A Keyblade estava envolta por correntes de ar, ar que criava uma larga borda espiralada em volta da lâmina. As correntes de vento se dissiparam enquanto ele descia, aterrissando suavemente, Roxas estendera a lâmina por um momento para se equilibrar.

_Singular. Só falta os baixo nível agora._

Havia só um punhado de Shadows, mas os Heartless estavam protegidos, a habilidade dos Puro-Sangue que os permitia deslizar pelo chão era realmente irritante. Só restava esperar para que eles viessem à tona para acabar com o serviço.

Axel não os levou tão a sério, foi tarde demais quando percebeu. Um súbito borrão negro, um súbito borrão branco. Um dos Shadows atacou diretamente Roxas, que o repeliu com a Keyblade, mas não a tempo. O garoto caiu de bruços, colidindo com o chão.

– ROXAS!!!

O ruivo exclamou, atemorizado, enquanto o brilho esverdeado do Curaga envolvia o Nobody caído. O jovem estava com _duas_ Keyblades, segurando firmemente nelas. Enquanto usava a lâmina branca para curar, a negra atacava com Aeroga, alterado para que as rajadas de vento circulassem pelos cantos e ao seu redor, numa redoma que atuava como escudo, eliminando o pouco que restou dos Heartless. Roxas tentou se levantar, com dificuldade, apoiava na Keyblade mais grossa, a respiração dele rasa, desigual, ruidosa.

_Como ele consegue pensar em **atacar** numa situação como essa?!!_

– Já CHEGA, Roxas!

Axel colocou um fim naquilo, incisivo, firme. Se aproximou do garoto, puxando-o pelo capuz, entrando diretamente em um Corredor das Sombras, levando-o para longe dali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que ao traduzir a "voz" de Axel, ela fica com um calão um pouco mais alto, sei lá, não gosto de ficar escrevendo xingamentos. Também me é um pouco estranho escrever "décimo terceiro" para me referir a Roxas, porque a expressão me lembra pagamento de gratificação natalina. Fazer o quê…
> 
> Notas de tradução:
> 
> Captura/Coleta de corações = Heart collection  
> Heartless Puro-Sangue = Pureblood Heartless


	4. Importância

As trevas os levaram para uma rua estreita de paredes com o reboco aparente. Axel teve o cuidado de sair num local deserto, bem próximo da área da catenária; teve o cuidado de apoiar o mais novo, colocando o braço atrás das costas do garoto, deixando que o outro apoiasse o braço em seus ombros.

Roxas se deixou conduzir pelo portal, mas assim que saiu, se desvencilhou de sua ajuda, se escorando em uma das Keyblades. A guarda da lâmina negra passou brevemente pelos dedos do oitavo, arranhando o pulso de Axel quando ele foi afastado.

– Roxas… – o ruivo indagara, preocupado, aflito.

– Eu estou… bem…

Roxas respondeu, um pouco ofegante, mas tentando tranquilizar Axel. Voltara a usar Curaga, ainda com as duas Keyblades. O ruivo notou o estado dele, o que havia por trás das palavras.

_Ah, vai nessa. Um simples ataque de um Shadow não dá nem para derrubar um Dusk. Se Roxas se feriu tanto, ele está praticamente sem defesa, a resistência nula. Se fosse mais de um ataque… Se ele não tivesse se curado a tempo, na mesma hora…_

– Aqui. – o mais velho deu um Elixir ao garoto, que não recusou, apesar da má vontade, bebeu tudo num gole só.

– Não precisava.

O ruivo ainda observava o décimo terceiro, que não aparentava ter mais nenhum ferimento, era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Passado o ocorrido, o oitavo parou para pensar um pouco mais em sua missão, no que havia nas entrelinhas.

_Se fosse apenas para observar Roxas, qualquer um poderia estar em meu lugar. Para estar encarregado dessa missão, há uma outra coisa, que só eu poderia fazer. Algo que nenhum outro membro da Organização conseguiria…_

_Extrair informações de Roxas. Esperar até que ele fale alguma coisa. Porque estarei à disposição para escutá-lo._

_Porque ele confia em mim._

_Por que ele **confia** em mim?!!! _

_Nunca fui honesto com ele. Sempre **omiti** certas coisas._

– Axel.

Roxas chamou a atenção, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Estava com apenas uma Keyblade agora, a branca e rebuscada, e parecia um tanto preocupado a respeito de algo, um tanto receoso. O garoto o indagou ao desconjurar a Oathkeeper, ligeiramente hesitante.

– Será que você poderia… manter segredo sobre a minha segunda Keyblade?

– Claro. – _Xemnas não vai sentir falta do que nunca teve._ – Mas há algum…

– …Eu não quero que mais ninguém saiba disso. Principalmente _ele_. – Roxas o cortou, um tanto ríspido, e o ruivo perguntou.

– Quem?

– _Aquele_ homem de vermelho.

_Nunca ouvi a voz de Roxas assumir esse tom. Tanto desprezo, rancor… e eu sei o porquê. Tudo porque_

– Naquele dia, não consegui trazer você de volta. – Axel falou sem notar, o tom mais baixo, cabisbaixo. Roxas percebeu aquilo, percebeu o que fizera sua falta. Murmurou, apenas, numa voz carregada de pesar, tristeza, desesperança:

– … sinto muito.

– E você devolveu o que tinha dele. De Sora.

– … eu já sabia que… não deveria mesmo existir.

– Mas você _está_ bem aqui. Eu estou aqui. E nenhum de nós _deveria_ estar aqui. Mas existimos. Mesmo sendo uma existência incompleta. Nobodies não deveriam existir, mas o objetivo da Organização XIII é mudar esse fato. – o ruivo colocou, convicto, tentando ser convincente.

* * *

A expressão de Roxas se alterou, o jovem lembrou o que foi dito há tanto tempo atrás:

**"quando este dia chegar, nós finalmente poderemos existir."**

_Agora entendo. Mesmo não tendo razão para eu existir, eu irei procurá-la. Eu não vou desistir. Eu não posso desistir. Foi por isso que eu voltei, afinal. Não vou abrir mão da minha existência, pois **há** quem se importe com ela._

– Obrigado, Axel.

_Por me lembrar disso._

– Não há de que. Que tal sair desse ciclo de pensamentos negativos e tomar um Sorvete Sal-Marinho?

O ruivo o convidava, numa postura, num tom descontraído, já indo na direção da catenária. Roxas colocou o capuz enquanto os dois caminhavam por Twilight Town, o garoto observava de maneira discreta os arredores, como se estivesse receoso de encontrar alguém. Já o ruivo parou na lojinha de costume, alcançando Roxas em pouco tempo.

Após percorrer as ladeiras da cidade, eles chegaram ao ponto mais alto, à Praça da Estação. Subindo a torre do relógio, e chegando ao topo dela, a vista era espetacular, um panorama de toda a cidade. Roxas sentou na murada que emoldurava o relógio da torre, tal como Axel. O mais velho lhe deu um Sorvete Sal-Marinho, ainda o observando.

E como se só notasse agora, o ruivo subitamente puxou o capuz de Roxas. O garoto ficou surpreso com o gesto, quase que assustado, alarmado com aquela atitude tão brusca.

* * *

_Achou que eu não iria notar? Por acaso está tentando se esconder? De quê, afinal?_

– Você nunca usa o capuz aqui.

_Só vi você usar esse maldito capuz quando saiu da Organização._

O garoto ficou calado, abaixando ligeiramente a cabeça, como se refletisse, só então é que se manifestou.

– Axel… você sabe o por quê de eu ter voltado para a Organização? – o garoto o questionara, nem precisou perguntar. – Eu… não tinha lugar para onde ir. Estava sozinho. Sem propósito algum, e… sentindo falta do pouco que eu já tivera.

– Então…

– Eu voltei. Mas eu tinha outra opção. Eu poderia ter vindo para cá.

_Ah. Já entendi._

– Mesmo com a possibilidade de punição, eu preferi voltar. O que eu me lembrava da Organização era mais concreto do que…

– As outras memórias que você tem? De seus amigos daqui? – Axel o interrompeu, questionando-o suavemente.

– Sim… – num tom mais baixo e pesaroso, Roxas respondeu, como se pensasse neles.

– Mesmo se tudo aquilo for uma ilusão, um sonho… Você tem as memórias do que ocorreu. Se você for pensar muito, vai achar que nada é real. E que você não existe, já que não sente, você não tem certeza; então tudo será uma ilusão.

– Mas… não temos sentimentos… Nobodies não possuem emoções. – o garoto afirmou, um tanto confuso, não entendendo aquela contradição.

Axel parou por um momento para dar uma pequena mordida no sorvete, uma pequena pausa para pensar como iria lidar com esse assunto. Uma pausa para que Roxas entendesse o que iria dizer.

* * *

– Uma vez, você me perguntou se Demyx ficaria triste se tirassem o alaúde dele. Ele não ficaria triste. Ele ficaria desesperado.

Roxas se surpreendeu com aquelas palavras, lembrando o que sentiu quando soube que teria que ceder sua existência, talvez aquela palavra fosse até pequena para descrever aquilo. Também se lembrara, já perguntara aquilo antes…

~ ~ ~ ~

– Há algo que você não suportaria perder? – o garoto perguntou, do nada, enquanto mordiscava seu sorvete, naquela mesma torre. Axel, no mínimo, estranhara a pergunta.

– Quê? Da onde veio isso?

– Me deparei com alguém hoje, e… bem, ele tinha algo assim. Algo tão importante para ele que não poderia suportar a perda. Por que não tenho nada parecido? – o jovem questionou, um tanto chateado; e o ruivo respondeu, leniente.

– Porque você não tem coração.

– Umnn, acho que sim… – mas ele ainda discordava, e logo achara um argumento para contestá-lo. – Mas… Demyx não tem coração, mas aposto que ele ficaria chateado se tirassem o alaúde dele.

– Hmn, verdade, mas… não acredito que seja lá a mesma coisa. Acho que a coisa mais próxima que nós Nobodies temos é o nosso passado. – Axel dissera, um pouco mais pensativo, olhando o horizonte, e logo continuara. – Sabe, memórias do que não suportaríamos perder, de quando não podíamos suportar a perda.

~~~

– Sabe… As armas de todos na Organização, exceto a sua, foram todas geradas, construídas, a partir das memórias de seu usuário. Elas são importantes para nós, como uma lembrança do que nós queremos. Do que era importante. Porque a coisa mais importante para nós, Nobodies, são as memórias. _Não importa_ de _quem_ , de quando, de onde, se são _reais_ ou não. Porque _é isso_ que nos dá uma ideia de existência, de _como_ ser. Quase como se essas memórias… nos mantivessem aqui.

O ruivo complementou sua argumentação, agora, um tanto mais suave, até conjurou os chakrans, mostrando um para Roxas.

– Então, não…

Bem que tentou dizer, após uma certa pausa. Só que Roxas também se manifestara.

* * *

– Tudo bem. Eu entendi o que você quis dizer. Eu não vou mais ignorar ou renegar essas memórias. Eu estava com… medo, com receio de que… – Roxas balançou a cabeça, ainda incerto, mas logo se decidira. – Mas… Vou criar coragem para ir lá e falar com eles.

– Seus outros amigos. Mas, se eles não se lembrarem de você… é só refazer sua amizade com eles. – o ruivo desconjurou os chakrans, um sorriso discreto em seus lábios, o qual ele nem se deu conta. O garoto agradeceu, de coração.

– Obrigado, Axel. Por me escutar e dizer que eu estava errado.

– Amigos existem para isso, não?

– Eu sei.

Tal como Roxas, Axel observava o crepúsculo, o vermelho e laranja do céu lentamente se esvaindo, nuvens cinza-lavanda tomando conta. Sutilmente, a postura do ruivo mudara, um tanto curvada, uma "sensação" de postergação tomava conta dele, ao morder seu sorvete sem pressa, realmente não queria voltar para o castelo, embora os dois precisassem voltar, o mais cedo possível.

Terminado o gelado, não haveria mais desculpa. Axel se levantou, abrindo um Corredor das Sombras para si, mas ele parou quando Roxas o chamou, o portal ficou ali, aberto, até sumir.

– Axel?

– Sim?

– Está tudo bem? Quer dizer, não houve nenhuma punição a você por conta… por minha conta? – o garoto perguntou, apreensivo, preocupado.

– Não, está tudo bem. Consegui contornar a situação, com uma certa _ajudinha_. Claro que isso teve um preço, não vou poder sair da linha um dedinho sequer… – Ele queria tranquilizá-lo, fazer com que deixasse de se preocupar. Mas ao invés disso, aquelas palavras o deixaram agitado, incomodado. – Mas! Isso não é problema, certo?! Quer dizer, podia ser pior…

A menção da palavra "pior" lembrou a Roxas o que poderia acontecer. Consigo ou com ele. Perguntou, talvez mais mórbido do que deveria.

– Acha que _eu_ posso levar algum tipo de punição? Por desacato, desobediência, o que for.

– Não. – o tom de Axel era de quem não iria permitir que isso acontecesse. – No máximo você leva um sabão de Saix ou coisa do tipo. Afinal, o que seria de nós sem um portador da Keyblade? Você é mais importante do que pensa, Roxas.

Axel abriu outro portal, e desta vez, o garoto o acompanhou, voltando para o castelo.

* * *

– Boa noite, Roxas. Vê se descansa hoje, tá?

– Boa noite para você também, Axel. Até amanhã.

O ruivo se despedira, não demorando muito no saguão, embora tenha ficado só mais um pouco, vendo se o décimo terceiro foi realmente para o quarto. E suspirou, mexendo no cabelo espetado, sem muita vontade para fazer o que tinha que fazer.

– Como é que vou colocar isso no relatório…?

Ele se encostou em um dos sofás, se sentando no braço da poltrona cinza, conjurando um caderno de anotação e uma caneta, não tardando a escrever. Claro que com algumas pausas, ao decidir como ocultar determinada informação, como apresentá-la de uma forma mais favorável.

– Cara, relatórios são um saco. – o ruivo resmungou baixinho, enquanto terminava o documento.

* * *

Saix observava o céu, pela imensa parede transparente da Travessia Atarantada, observando atentamente o Kingdom Hearts da Organização. Dava para notar que não era uma diferença sutil, era claramente perceptível, e isso o alarmara. Só quando a voz se pronunciou é que ele notou quem estava ali, de tão absorto que estava.

– Saix.

– Houve um…

Assim que o ouviu, ele tratou de se justificar, mas o ruivo o interrompeu, estendendo uma folha, com um gesto de má vontade. O sétimo a colocou na prancheta mecanicamente, ainda chateado consigo mesmo por cometer um erro tão grosseiro.

– Não houve nada. – chega a ser ríspida, a certeza com a qual Axel coloca. – Ninguém iria adivinhar que o número de Heartless iria aumentar de forma tão… – o ruivo parou, como se não soubesse bem qual palavra usar, mas logo a encontrou. – exponencial… em apenas uma semana. Não demos conta de todos. Roxas se feriu.

A voz do oitavo era um pouco relutante, contrariada em admitir isso, Saix o encarou, pressionando por mais detalhes.

– Um simples ataque de um Shadow bastou para derrubá-lo. A resistência dele está praticamente nula. Se fossem dois ataques, ele não iria resistir.

– Como… ? – o sétimo perguntou, finalmente, entendera o porquê dele estar daquele jeito. Passara pela mesma situação, e não fazia nem vinte e quatro horas.

– Curaga. Uma série de Curaga. E… – um suspiro resignado, mas relutante, antecedera sua fala. – tivemos que fugir.

– Quantos deles? – Saix decidiu cortar aquela linha de pensamento.

– Dustflier, uma dúzia de Soldiers e Defenders, em média, não fiquei contando quantos Heartless eram. Já a quantidade de Neoshadow, Shadows, Crimson Jazz, esses nível baixo, eu não saberia estimar. _Não paravam_ de aparecer.

– Dustflier? – os olhos dourados expressaram uma ligeira surpresa, até duvidavam. Afinal, isso sim era alto nível. Axel deu um pequeno sorriso, presunçoso, mas que rapidamente sumiu.

– É. Roxas o destruiu com um único golpe. A defesa dele é inexistente, mas o ataque está formidável. Não consegui descobrir o motivo, acho que nem mesmo ele sabe. Mas… a razão de ele ter voltado para a Organização é a mesma de quando ele entrou. Ele ainda possui as memórias do tempo em que esteve na Organização. Mas também… Do que aconteceu quando ele saiu. – o ruivo hesitou antes de continuar. – Por isso, evite mencionar Sora ou qualquer um deles na frente de Roxas… porque ele vai ficar irritado. Dá até a impressão…

– … de que ele vai destruí-los caso se encontrem.

_Isso é certo._

– É. – o ruivo concordou, um pouco incerto.

  
  


– Saix…

Ele o chamou após uma longa pausa, olhava em seus olhos como se fosse pedir algo realmente importante. Se o tom ilustrava apenas um pedido, os olhos verdes suplicavam.

– Irei apenas relatar o que ocorreu. Não cabe a mim essa decisão.

O sétimo se virou, ficando de costas, andando, sem falar mais nada. O segundo em comando parou de repente, já de saída, saindo num Corredor das Sombras, indo para Assembleia Não Existente. Xigbar apareceu poucos instantes depois, ocupando sua respectiva cadeira no Salão Redondo.

– Lord Xemnas. – Saix inclinou um pouco o pescoço, em uma mesura.

– Quais foram os resultados do teste?

A voz de Xemnas ressoou pelo local, uma sutil nota de desdém em seu tom indiferente. Saix lhe passou o relatório escrito, a prancheta que carregava agora nas mãos do líder da Organização.

– Segundo Axel, mesmo que a defesa dele esteja nula, as habilidades ofensivas estão melhores do que antes.

– Sua resposta?

– Por mim, Roxas permanece na Organização. Ele é uma fonte mais estável do que Sora.

– Quem sabe até mais eficiente, não? Se o ataque dele está melhor do que antes. – o segundo comentou, com um sorrisinho jocoso nos lábios. Mas Xemnas continuara, indiferente, se Roxas pudesse seguir de acordo com o planejado, já estava de bom tamanho.

– De qualquer forma, ter dois usuários da Keyblade sob o domínio da Organização será de grande valia. Embora um pouco de tempo seja necessário para coordenar as ações dos dois. Por este motivo, todos os membros estarão liberados de seus afazeres amanhã. Estão dispensados.

Diante daquelas palavras, os dois se retiraram do salão, usando Corredores das Sombras. Apenas Xemnas ficou no recinto, ainda ponderando sobre o assunto. Saix saiu do portal e caiu direto na cama, os olhos fechados, um tanto pensativo, suspirando até.

_Eu não deveria ter me expressado daquela maneira._

_"… mesmo que…" deveria ter sido "apesar de"_

_"Por mim, …" deveria ter sido "Tanto faz". "Não me importo". "Minha opinião não é relevante"._

O som de passos se aproximando, e da porta sendo aberta bruscamente, despertaram Saix de seus pensamentos. Conheceria o som daqueles passos em qualquer lugar, ele nem precisava abrir os olhos.

– E então… ? – o ruivo perguntou, na expectativa.

– Ele fica.

– Valeu mesmo, Saix. – ele o agradeceu, sincero e quase solene. – Por _tudo_.

Axel colocava tudo aquilo em poucas palavras, o quanto era grato, sorrindo discretamente, como se contivesse um sorriso bem mais largo. Com um meneio com a cabeça, voltou a agradecer, antes de fechar a porta, silenciosamente, o som dos passos indicando que se afastava.

_Minhas palavras não foram apenas um relato do que ocorreu._

_Havia certa… lealdade nelas._

Sem que percebesse, a sombra de um breve sorriso também estava em seus lábios, os olhos do sétimo ainda fechados, apreciando aquela sensação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O diálogo do flashback é do Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days para o Nintendo DS, não o do remake (que teve algumas alterações, achei o original mais coeso).
> 
> Roxas se lembrou de uma fala de Saix, nesta obra, um comentário feito numa "convocação" de recepção do novo integrante. E por falar no sétimo, aqui ele geralmente carrega uma prancheta para conferir as instruções a serem dadas aos demais, e também para coletar os relatórios sem amassá-los, como visto no mangá (volume 01, capítulo 01 em diante).
> 
> Notas de tradução:
> 
> (Área da) catenária = Tram Common  
> Praça da Estação = Station Plaza  
> Torre do relógio = Clock Tower  
> Sorvete Sal-Marinho = Sea-Salt Ice Cream  
> Salão Redondo = Round Room (Where Nothing Gathers)


	5. Empatia / Apatia

Havia um pequeno caderno nas mãos de Roxas, um moleskine de capa preta que caberia até no bolso. O garoto estava sentado na cama, um estojo ao lado, o travesseiro atuando como mesa improvisada. No topo da folha, no lado esquerdo, havia uma data, próximo a esta indicação, o Nobody escreveu o título daquela entrada: Resolução.

_Foi um dia… significativo._

O Nobody tirou mais alguns lápis do estojo e virou a página, virou o caderno para paisagem. O outro lado do papel não tinha pauta, estava em branco. Mas traço após traço, uma imagem surgia ali, Roxas colocava em cada detalhe a figura de Axel mostrando seus chakrans. Ele se concentrava apenas nos detalhes, no movimento e na pressão do lápis, tentando esvaziar a mente.

_Ás vezes, se eu não coloco o que aconteceu sobre o papel, tenho a sensação de que não vou conseguir dormir._

Finalizado o desenho, Roxas fechou seu diário, um pouco pensativo. Ele guardou o caderno e o estojo em uma das gavetas abaixo da cama, puxou as cobertas e se deitara, apagando as luzes e fechando os olhos, esperando que o sono chegasse, cansado demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Estava em uma_

_sala branca._

  
  
  
  


_Vazia._

  
  
  
  


_Como da outra vez._

_Ninguém a não ser eu._

  
  
  
  
  


Não. Não era bem uma sala, como Roxas pôde observar. Lembrava um pouco aquela outra sala por ser ampla, com o piso branco e com formato quase circular. Quase, pois havia uma lacuna naquele círculo, praticamente um quarto faltando rente à beirada em que estava. E não era bem uma sala, pois não havia paredes, nem teto, era a extensão do local que dava a impressão de ser tudo branco, se olhasse na direção contrária da lacuna. Se olhasse para cima, veria somente escuridão. Somente a escuridão lhe acompanhava.

– Essa foi quase, não foi, Roxas?

Ele se virou, olhando diretamente em sua direção, a poucos passos de si. E Roxas se surpreendeu, ao descobrir que a pessoa na sua frente não era ele, era alguém praticamente igual que se dirigia a si.

– Como assim?

– Foi muita sorte de você não ter desaparecido hoje. – o outro respondeu, num tom sério, soturno.

**"Quando ele acordar, você irá desaparecer."**

– Quem VOCÊ é?

Roxas perguntou, numa voz arrogante, hostil, os olhos fuzilando. O Nobody já estava numa postura mais defensiva, agressiva, pronto para contra-atacar. Mas o desconhecido sequer apresentou reação, observava o outro garoto de uma forma quase que melancólica. Colocara, simplesmente, na maior calma:

– Eu não sou você, Roxas. – o tom dele o lembrou de algo, e foi isso que acalmou um pouco o Nobody.

_A voz dele… é a mesma. A mesma de antes, antes de eu voltar._

Era improvável que alguém que o ajudara fosse lhe ferir, ou eliminá-lo, assim sem mais ou menos. Aquela pessoa logo se apresentou, deixando claro que não haveria razão para alarde.

– Eu sou Ventus. Sou só Ventus, mais ninguém. Embora eu… gostaria de ser como você. – ele respondeu, fechando os olhos, como se tivesse no lugar do outro. Roxas é que estranhara.

– Hm?

– Deve ser bom ser um Nobody. Não ser capaz de sentir. – o tom dele ficava cada vez mais melancólico. – Se o que eu sinto é tão doloroso, seria bom se eu…

– Você está _errado_. – Roxas contestou. – Nobodies _também_ podem sentir dor, também podem sentir desespero.

– Então…

Ventus deu um leve suspiro, ao abrir os olhos, um tanto desencantado, desiludido. Como se não houvesse mais nenhuma saída. O que não era verdade.

– É só não desistir de encontrar uma solução. Ao menos é o que _eu_ estou fazendo.

Roxas respondeu, ligeiramente irritado, com se não gostasse da atitude de Ventus. Da ideia de desistir assim tão fácil.

– Hmn. – Ventus assentiu, se aproximando do outro enquanto falava. – E se _você_ fosse a solução?

– Como assim? – o Nobody questionou.

_Eu? Uma solução para um problema parecido com o meu?_

– Isso mesmo. – o tom gentil, com um leve sorriso, constatava a diferença mínima. – Sou um pouco parecido com você, não acha?

_Verdade._

Apesar da ligeira diferença de altura, e na vestimenta, os dois _são_ muito parecidos. Os mesmos olhos azul brilhante, o mesmo cabelo castanho-claro espetado; os mesmos traços, até o rosto tinha o mesmo formato. Era como estar diante de um espelho.

Mas o sorriso de Ventus desaparecera, a expressão dele se tornara séria.

– Quando o Nobody de Sora apareceu, eu… me simpatizei com ele. Justamente por não possuir emoções. Quando Sora recuperou o coração dele, _era_ para você desaparecer. Mas isso não aconteceu. Porque você pegou metade da "força" dele e também… Porque _eu_ projetei um pouco de mim em você. Um pedaço de coração.

Ven estendeu a mão, apontando diretamente para onde estaria o coração de Roxas, o dedo indicador sobre o peito dele. A expressão de Roxas era quase perplexa, com certa condolência. O que Ventus disse minutos antes veio à tona.

– Achei que isso aliviaria um pouco da minha dor, mas… – ele retirou a mão, indicando a inutilidade do ato.

– Não funcionou. – Roxas completou, Ventus concordara.

– Isso. Quando você devolveu tudo o que tinha para Sora, era para você desaparecer.

– Mas isso não aconteceu. Porque… – o Nobody afirmou, mas antes de dizer que Ventus o ajudara, de agradecer por isso, ele o interrompeu.

– Porque _você_ não quis ceder as _suas_ memórias para ele. Porque _você_ não _queria_ desaparecer. E… Porque _eu_ emprestei minha "força" a você.

– Você está… precisando dela de volta? – Roxas comentou, alarmado, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, receosos. Mas Ventus continuara.

– Não. Não se preocupe, não vim buscá-la. Você vai me devolver assim que se recuperar, não se preocupe com isso. – _Não esperava isso. Esse tom… compreensivo._ – Você também possui minhas habilidades. Mas não é um empréstimo, é mais como se eu tivesse ensinado para você. Você as ganhou, mas eu não as perdi.

– Ventus… Você foi muito… compassivo. Eu… Eu também posso entender… ao menos _tentar_ entender… o que você deve estar passando. – Roxas comentou, e logo se decidiu, ia retribuir aquele favor. – Eu vou ajudar você. Mesmo não tendo a mínima ideia de como fazer isso. Eu prometo.

– Promessa é dívida. Mas… obrigado. – o sorriso de Ventus era discreto, sincero, solene. Ele ficou calado, grato, sua expressão tranquila, aquela promessa era um alento para Ventus. Quando ele voltou a se manifestar, parecia ter saído daquele transe, por lembrar de algo que quase se esquecera. – Ah, antes de ir, você pode melhorar sua defesa, se conseguir achar a minha.

Subitamente, Ventus fez um movimento com a mão, indicando o ombro, onde estava um pedaço de armadura do qual Roxas duvidava que servisse para alguma coisa, até erguera ligeiramente a sobrancelha.

– Mas não abuse, tá?

– Pode deixar.

Roxas deu um sorriso discreto, ligeiramente mordaz, percebendo a provocação sutil de Ventus sobre o que ocorreu hoje. Ele estendeu a mão, e Ventus retribuiu o gesto. Os dois apertaram as mãos, em um gesto de confiança, tal como o selo de uma promessa.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  


Roxas abriu os olhos, acordando. Já era manhã. Mas ainda cedo demais, o Nobody piscou umas duas vezes, meio sonolento, meio desnorteado. Antes da lembrança do sonho se esvanecer, ele abriu a gaveta da cama, retirando seu estojo. Também pegou seu diário, começando a desenhar em uma das folhas. E no papel, estava ele e Ventus, tal como uma imagem espelhada.

Após finalizar o desenho, ele virou a página, esboçando mais uma imagem, um pouco diferente da anterior. Nesta, os dois apertam as mãos, um reflexo da promessa que foi feita. E é exatamente essa a palavra que está sendo escrita no rodapé da página.

"Promessa".

Roxas fechou os olhos, certo de que algum dia iria cumprir o que prometera. Um tanto devagar, ele guardou o estojo e os demais lápis. Mas não guardou o diário de imediato, o folheava bem devagar, um tanto indolente. O garoto folheava as páginas, passara o desenho que tinha feito, as anotações do dia anterior, de quando voltara, e… algumas folhas em branco, relativas ao período em que esteve fora do castelo, preso naquela cidade.

A página em que parou estava datada como "Dia 354".

"Não entendo os propósitos da Organização. Nem os de Axel… Muito menos entendo quem sou eu, o que faço aqui. Por que continuo a voltar para o castelo?"

A anotação seguinte, do "Dia 355", era ainda mais curta.

"Não sei quem eu sou. Preciso saber quem eu sou. Eu NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO."

~ ~ ~ ~

Estava parado ali naquele quarto, pensando justamente nisso. A voz lhe escapara, num murmúrio baixo, o tom misto de revolta com decepção.

– Eu tentei. Tentei, mas… Não há mais nada aqui que me interessa. As respostas estão lá fora.

Roxas pegou o palito que estava segurando e o colocou num envelope branco, dobrado a partir de uma folha de papel. Deixou o envelope na sacada da janela, como um presente de despedida, ou quase. Era uma pequena retribuição, coisa pequena, mas era justamente o que aquilo representava.

_Se eu conseguir todas as minhas respostas, talvez eu até pense em voltar. Só para saber o motivo de ninguém ter me falado nada… por que você não me disse nada, Axel…_

_Eu achei que fôssemos **amigos** …_

~~~

_Deixei tudo para trás, procurando por aquela resposta… Por que eu era o único a não saber do passado, o único com a Keyblade?_

_O pouco que eu soube, não me ajudou em nada. Do que adiantou saber sobre a pessoa que eu "fui", ou era para ser?_

Ainda chateado com aquela constatação, o Nobody folheou o restante do diário, à toa. Muitas das páginas estavam em branco, as anotações espaçadas, frases e parágrafos incompletos.

_Hm. Estranho. Nunca deixei de anotar nada, desde que eu tenha condições para tal, e no entanto, há tanta coisa em branco… como tivesse sido apagada. E o pior… eu nem lembro do que estava escrito, do que ocorreu… Por algum motivo, isso me angustia. Não lembrar direito o que eu passei._

_É como se eu tivesse perdendo uma parte de mim mesmo, sem sequer me dar conta disso…_ _Só que… eu nem sei o quê._

O Nobody franziu a testa, angustiado, mas também tentando lembrar, tentando encontrar alguma resposta para aquilo.

_Será que… Será que tem algo haver com o que houve com minhas memórias? Alguma coisa a ver com todos aqueles sonhos?_ _Mas se fosse esse o caso… eu não lembraria. Mas eu lembro, ao menos disso._

~ ~ ~ ~

Não recordava muito bem o motivo de ter ido para lá, justamente para a Assembleia Não Existente. Mas, precisava saber sobre aquilo. E se _ele_ não soubesse, quem mais saberia?

– … Sora.

O garoto dissera, sentado em sua cadeira, grande demais para ele. Seu assento ficava justamente em frente ao de Xemnas, mas o líder da Organização nada dissera. Somente os dois estavam no local, e Roxas, impaciente, decidira perguntar de novo.

– Quem é Sora?

– Ele é a conexão. – Xemnas dissera, leniente, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Conexão? – o garoto não entendera muito bem, até estranhara.

– Ele é motivo pelo qual você está _aqui_. E, se quer continuar dessa maneira, devo _insistir_ que você se livre dessas distrações _desnecessárias_. – o líder da Organização disse, e logo completara. – Você deve se focar em realizar suas tarefas.

~~~

_Hmph._

_Conexão…_

**"Você e Sora estão ligados."**

_Naminé me disse a mesma coisa. Que Sora e eu estamos ligados… Só por ser o Nobody dele, aposto. Ele é que é o portador da Keyblade. Se ele pode usar, eu também posso. É **esta** a razão para eu estar na Organização. Minha tarefa aqui é derrotar Heartless, e coletar seus corações._

_Mas… a minha defesa… o que houve ontem… se continuar assim, não vai demorar muito até me expulsarem. Preciso dar um jeito nisso…_

**"Ah, antes de ir, você pode melhorar sua defesa, se conseguir achar a minha."**

_Hm. Não sei bem como eu vou conseguir achar aquele **troço** antes de embarcar numa missão… Ao menos, é melhor do que nada._

O garoto suspirou, conformado, o olhar se perdeu por um momento pela janela do quarto. Ele piscou mais uma vez, demorando um tanto para abrir os olhos, sacudiu a cabeça, não era hora para isso, já era manhã. Logo guardou o caderno, se apressando em se arrumar e sair do quarto, uma vez que já era manhã, e precisava cumprir logo seus afazeres.

* * *

Demyx percorria o corredor, indo para o Saguão Cinzento, sem conseguir conter um bocejo enquanto caminhava, meio distraído, meio sonolento, mas ainda assim pensando sobre o que gostaria de fazer, em oposição a o que deveria fazer.

_Mais um dia de trabalho… Ultimamente estamos muito mais ocupados do que o normal, e quase não tenho tempo para tocar. Seria tão bom se tivéssemos umas férias ou algo parecido…_

O loiro estava perdido em meio a seus pensamentos, mas Saix já estava ali, em pé, a um canto do lobby, a cara fechada, amarrada. Melhor nem se aproximar dele.

_Vish… Saix está de mau humor hoje. Pudera, ele deve ser a pessoa que acorda mais cedo no castelo. Melhor perguntar logo o que raios eu devo fazer hoje, se não o humor dele vai piorar._

_E vai sobrar para mim._

– 'Dia, Saix. Qual é a missão de…

O segundo em comando tentou conter um bocejo enquanto indicava algo fixado na parede transparente com a outra mão. Parecia que ele estava considerando seriamente a opção de voltar pro quarto e dormir.

_Cara, é a primeira vez que vejo ele assim. E aquele papel só pode significar uma coisa… Um dia de folga!!!!!!!!! ~ ♥_

_Finalmente vou poder trabalhar mais em minha nova música!!!!_

– Recesso hoje. Pode tocar o quanto quiser. Desde que seja _bem longe_ do castelo. – apesar de gélidas, as palavras do sétimo saíram meio letárgicas.

– Muito obrigado, Saix !!!!

O nono abriu um Corredor das Sombras, saindo em uma das ruas de Traverse Town. Ele caminhou um pouco pela praça ampla, até achar um bom banco para se sentar. O músico conjurou seu alaúde, tocando alguns acordes, se esforçando para que o som saísse como queria.

Mas sem sucesso. Sem entonação. O som soava alto em seus ouvidos, com uma reclamação, como ruído…

**"Não é nada além de um conjunto de ruídos."**

~ ~ ~ ~

As notas e acordes ressoavam pelo local, o nono estava tocando no lobby, sentado em um dos sofás. Mais adiante, a habitual lojinha da moogle já estava montada no canto, as mercadorias oscilando levemente quanto Xaldin percorreu o corredor pisando duro, o terceiro parecia bem irritado para um Nobody.

– Será que dá para parar, ao menos de manhã, com esse barulho todo?

– Eu gosto de tocar pela manhã. – o loiro falou mais para si, bem baixinho.

– Isso não é barulho, é música.

A moogle o defendeu, e ele continuou a tanger as cordas do alaúde. E do nada, Axel surgiu do corredor, parecendo um zumbi ruivo, apenas um olho estava aberto, o cabelo ainda mais espetado do que o normal.

– Música, hmn?

O sono permeava suas palavras, já era de se espantar dele conseguir formá-las apesar da sonolência. O ruivo bocejou sem a menor cerimônia, tentando acordar de verdade, apesar da fala ainda sair meio arrastada.

– Se não causa reação, não é nada além de um conjunto de ruídos, som sem finalidade. De qualquer jeito, poderia tocar um pouco mais baixo? Você me acordou.

– Já era hora de levantar, Axel. – a moogle contestou.

~~~

_Som sem finalidade._

O repentino e animado humor do nono já tinha ido embora, mas ainda assim, ele voltou a tocar, insistindo em fazer com que as cordas vibrassem, continuassem soando, até a melodia ficar perfeita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O diário de Roxas junta seus registros pessoais com anotações sobre os Heartless que já encontrou. A caligrafia é bem redondinha e levemente entrecortada (Segoe Script), e as entradas do diário estão como em Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. Mas qualquer referência ou analogia a Xion estão apagadas, pois não restou memória nenhuma dela, nem mesmo por escrito.
> 
> E quem estava esperando na "sala branca" do Capítulo 03 era Ventus, não Roxas. Quando ele diz que se simpatizou com Roxas, é mais no sentido de se solidarizar, do que afinidade.


	6. Justificativa

Saix observava a expressão dos demais, enquanto se encostava no sofá, avaliando cuidadosamente suas cartas. Xigbar ostentava um sorrisinho de desdém, enquanto Luxord mantinha uma expressão neutra, ligeiramente contemplativa. Já Axel parecia distraído com alguma outra coisa. O ruivo só reagiu quando ouviu passos percorrendo o corredor, logo parando bem no meio do saguão.

– Bom… dia? – Roxas os cumprimentou, um pouco desnorteado com a cena. Quem não estaria?

– 'Dia. Finalmente acordou, Roxas?

Enquanto falava, Axel imperceptivelmente esticava o pescoço, aproveitando a distração dos demais para olhar as cartas de todo mundo. O sétimo não deu atenção àquele movimento, indicou o papel afixado na parede com a mão livre, sem tirar os olhos das cartas que segurava.

– Ah. Feriado… – o tom do garoto era de surpresa, de decepção. Como se não esperasse um dia de folga. Mas decidiu perguntar, a título de curiosidade. – Onde estão o restante da Organização?

– Demyx saiu para tocar.

– E Xaldin está aproveitando isso para dormir o dia todo. Parece que todos acordaram mais tarde sem aquela música irritante. – Xigbar comentou.

– Quer jogar com a gente?

– Não dá para jogar com Roxas, ele é muito honesto para esse tipo de coisa.

Luxord o convidara, mas o segundo logo protestou. O mais novo não se importou com o comentário, só voltou a perguntar, pedindo autorização ao sétimo.

– Eu posso sair também? Tal como o Demyx, fazer alguma coisa por aí e depois voltar.

– Faça como quiser.

– Obrigado. Volto mais tarde.

O garoto agradeceu com um breve aceno, desaparecendo em meio à escuridão de um Corredor das Sombras. Xigbar não tardou em comentar.

– Mal voltou e já quer sair, né? Acho que o garoto não tem jeito mesmo.

Axel o encarou, numa revolta silenciosa, e já ia replicar, mas Luxord interveio antes que ele tomasse qualquer atitude.

– Seria melhor se evitássemos esse tipo de comentário. Afinal, tivemos muito trabalho para trazer Roxas de volta. Axel, é a sua vez. – o décimo o lembrou, e o ruivo descartou suas cartas, ainda indignado com a opinião do segundo.

– Luxord tem razão. É perda de tempo discutir sobre o assunto, uma vez que nada mais pode ser feito. E a propósito…

Saix lançou suas cartas, se defendendo da jogada de Axel e Luxord, e obrigando Xigbar a comprar mais dez cartas, quando faltavam apenas duas para ele vencer o jogo. O moreno pegou o restante do monte a muito contragosto, havia algo em seu olhar que indicava que aquilo ia ter uma revanche.

* * *

– Eu posso sair também? Tal como o Demyx, fazer alguma coisa por aí e depois voltar.

_Seria mais difícil se eu estivesse acompanhado. Especialmente se fosse do Axel._

– Faça como quiser. – o sétimo respondeu, indiferente.

– Obrigado. Volto mais tarde.

Roxas agradeceu com um breve meneio, e entrou logo num Corredor das Sombras. O garoto encarava a penumbra do entre-mundos, as cores pastéis se misturando a ponto de se tornarem praticamente indefinidas.

_Posso ter conseguido "autorização", mas… Como posso encontrar algo se não sei nem o que é ou mesmo onde está?_

**"Você precisa ESTAR ATENTO. Você tem que olhar a seu redor. Às vezes o que você procura está bem embaixo do seu nariz. Memorizou?"**

Roxas fechou os olhos por um momento, se concentrando, se concentrado em achar apenas o que Ventus mencionara, em ver se algo ali na penumbra o chamava, se destacava. Talvez fosse só impressão sua, mas o ambiente ali mudou sutilmente, um ponto mais vívido naquela imensidão difusa. O Nobody foi até lá, abrindo um Corredor das Sombras quando achou estar perto o suficiente.

As trevas se abriram em um vale rochoso, num céu coberto por nuvens cor de areia, a terra marrom-acinzentada, avermelhada.

– Nrrrrgh!

O garoto caiu de joelhos, uma súbita sensação o derrubara. Até que se acostumasse, até que se abrandasse, a força de tal sentimento o derrubara, o paralisava. Era um aperto súbito no peito, como se o pedaço de coração que estava ali reagisse com o ambiente. Uma das mãos dele estava sobre o peito, segurando-o, enquanto a outra o apoiava, a palma contra o solo ferruginoso. Roxas respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, tentando ignorar aquela dor. Pouco a pouco, aquele sentimento se esvaía.

_Da onde veio… essa sensação súbita… e **dolorosa**. E ardendo…_

_Hm? Ardendo?_ Roxas se levantou, franzindo ligeiramente a testa. _Sangue?_ Ele observou a mão esquerda, confuso. Havia um corte sangrando ali, um rasgo em sua luva. O Nobody fechou os olhos, conjurando uma magia de cura para fechar o corte.

O garoto estava confuso e um tanto surpreso por ter se cortado, afinal, foi só uma queda. Também se surpreendeu ao notar que estava arrepiado, quase com algum tipo de calafrio, como se alguma coisa naquela atmosfera o assustasse, o ameaçasse… Ele olhou ao redor, o deserto se estendia até onde a vista alcançava, com algumas formações de rocha mais à direita. E ao longe, à sua esquerda, o cascalho parecia riscado e elevado, cinza.

O Nobody olhou para o chão, procurando o que o cortara. O cascalho estava riscado de cinza, a fina camada de areia ocultava as arestas do solo, cortantes, algumas claramente pontiagudas e sobressaindo-se na terra. Uma delas lhe chamou a atenção.

_Uma… Keyblade?_

Ele se abaixou, retirando a camada de areia com cuidado para não se cortar de novo. Ele aproximou a mão no que seria o cabo, largo mas desgastado, acompanhado por alguns fragmentos de flecha e pela guarda quebrada de um florete.

_Está danificada… ou, mais apropriadamente… Morta. Não é possível utilizá-la._

O fraco "pulso", que conseguia sentir quando empunhava uma Keyblade, não estava presente. O garoto notou que aquela padrão se repetia pelo chão, e ergueu o rosto, voltando-se para a esquerda. Olhando com mais atenção, aquela outra elevação era uma miríade de Keyblades fincadas na terra, como um tributo.

_Algum tipo de memorial… Ou de homenagem. A Keyblade que me cortou estava com os dentes quase todos quebrados, a lâmina era muito fina. Talvez tenha sido levada pelo vento._

_Quantas Keyblades deve ter ali? Será que é por isso que ela é tratada como uma arma lendária? Por já terem tantas no passado, e agora… nem meia dúzia delas. Quantas pessoas se foram, quantos já empunharam aquelas Chaves? E todos aqueles fragmentos no chão… É por isso que esse lugar me é tão desconfortável? Um Nobody não deveria sentir_ ––

Uma sensação que tivera, quando não tinha sentimentos. Ele levou novamente a mão no peito, finalmente percebeu o que aquilo significava.

_Aconteceu algo com Ventus neste lugar. Algo do qual ele ainda… se arrepende. Algo que temia e que acabou acontecendo, algo que não pôde evitar. Sem ter vivenciado nenhum tipo de emoção, é difícil dizer, mas… Essa sensação tem alguma semelhança com a que eu "senti" uma vez, antes de voltar._

Roxas deu as costas àquela fileira de Keyblades no horizonte.

_Esse lugar… esse lugar me faz sentir mal. Melhor voltar logo._

O Nobody caminhou alguns passos, olhando o horizonte, tentando adivinhar onde estaria o tal pedaço de armadura. Tão focado que acabou se esquecendo de prestar atenção aonde pisava, quase tropeçou num destroço aparente, mas conseguiu se equilibrar a tempo.

O garoto olhou para baixo para ver no que pisara. Uma ponta arredondada, de um dourado esmaecido, se destacava em meio aos fragmentos metálicos incrustados na terra. O que ele procurava. O jovem pegou a estranha peça desgastada, examinando-a, revirando-a em suas mãos.

_Como é que eu coloco isto?_

Não parecia ter ponto de apoio nenhum, apenas um resto de fita preta atrás. O jovem retirou o sobretudo, tentando colocar o pedaço da armadura no ombro, como Ventus usava a dele. Mas a peça caiu, Roxas a pegou novamente, tentando amarrá-la com uma mão só. E ela caiu de novo. E de novo e de novo, escorregava, não se prendia no ombro.

Frustrado, o jovem tentou amarrar a peça usando os dentes para segurar a outra ponta da fita. Funcionou, mas a ombreira ficou toda torta. E aquela busca acabou levando mais tempo do que o previsto, o céu já estava numa tonalidade ocre, escura e profunda. O décimo terceiro abriu um Corredor das Sombras, um destino específico em mente: Twilight Town.

O garoto saiu do portal, se dirigindo à torre do relógio, por uma das ladeiras próximas à catenária. Roxas parou subitamente, ao perceber quem conversava, um trio sentado em um dos bancos que ficam próximos das lojinhas do lugar.

Hayner, Pence e Olette. Seus amigos, naquela outra cidade. Nessa, apenas um trio que conhecia só de vista, com o qual mal interagira.

_O tempo que fique lá foi só ilusão. Mas… foi real para mim. Não sei se foi real para eles, mas… eu tenho que ao menos tentar checar._

Um tanto amuado, o garoto sumiu em um Corredor das Sombras, surgindo bem no local onde eles costumavam passar o tempo, um dos depósitos da estação. Estava exatamente como se lembrava: várias caixas e caixotes servindo como mesas e cadeiras, um sofá velho num canto, pôsteres e pequenas quinquilharias decorando o lugar. Só uma coisa mudara. Nada indicava que já estivera ali antes, nem mesmo as fotos. Ele se aproximou do caixote maior, os porta-retratos ali dispostos atuando como evidência.

_Eu poderia ir lá falar com eles… Começar de novo… Mas é isso que devo fazer? Eu não posso ficar aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ainda tivesse nas minhas férias de verão._

**"Tente se lembrar que nós realizamos uma operação secreta. A cidade pode ser quieta, mas não é deserta. Se você permitir que os demais lhe vejam, VOCÊ que SERÁ alvo de investigação."**

_Talvez depois. Depois que eu terminar tudo na Organização… eu volte para cá._

Roxas suspirou ao pensar em quanto tempo poderia levar. Nos problemas que poderia causar a eles e a toda cidade se tentasse burlar aquele prazo, se os demais soubessem daquela interferência. Ele colocou o retrato que pegara em seu devido lugar, aquilo não lhe pertencia.

_Agora eu não posso. Não enquanto terminar meu papel na Organização._

Desanimado, o Nobody deixou o local, subindo pelas rampas da catenária para chegar até a praça da estação. Estava quase lá, e do alto da cidade, dava para ver o bosque que cercava a área, e até um pouco da mansão abandonada. O que trouxera uma memória súbita e dolorosa a Roxas.

**"Roxas! Nós vamos nos encontrar de novo. E então vamos poder conversar sobre tudo mais. Posso não saber que é você, e você poderá nem saber que sou eu. Mas vamos nos encontrar de novo."**

_Ela ainda está esperando…_

Mas Roxas se lembrara de outra coisa também, além das palavras da jovem enquanto ela tentava afastar DiZ. Se lembrara dos embates de antes. Dele tentando atacar o homem de vermelho, naquela sala branca, e seus golpes simplesmente atravessarem o vulto, sem causar dano algum. Lembrara que Axel tentou atacá-lo no areal, mas os chakrans foram repelidos, sem nem tocar no homem de vermelho. Lembrou de tentar lutar contra o impostor da Organização, nas ruas de Dark City, e que ele rapidamente o dominara, a mão gigante daquele Heartless o prendendo, o impedindo de reagir.

 _Como posso ir até lá, ver se ela está lá, sendo que não posso contra eles?_ – O olhar do garoto se voltou para o sobretudo que carregava no braço. – _Hm. Naminé também é Nobody. Será que ela poderia se juntar à Organização? Eles poderiam me ajudar a tirá-la de lá… já que não tenho como fazer isso sozinho._

O jovem entrou na estação, indo para a sala que ficava escondida lá trás, que abrigava a escadaria que levava até o topo da torre. Axel já estava lá, em pé, com um saquinho na mão, apreciando a vista ali do alto. Mas seus olhos estavam estranhamento desfocados… Vagando em pensamentos.

* * *

– Eu me atrasei? – a voz dele interrompeu tal abstração, sem ter ideia disso.

– Nah.

Axel balançou a cabeça, indicando que não se importava com isso, e não tardou a se sentar. Ás vezes, era tão fácil perto de Roxas, aqueles gestos. Ainda eram meio vazios, indicando sentimentos ausentes, mas ao menos tinham algum propósito. Roxas o acompanhou, se sentando na murada, e como de costume, Axel lhe passou um Sorvete Sal-Marinho.

– E então? Conseguiu?

O ruivo comentou, quase como para quebrar o silêncio, entre uma mordida e outra, quase não havia nada no palito. Roxas é que estranhou a frase.

– Consegui o quê?

– Falar com seus outros amigos.

Houve uma pausa até que o garoto respondesse.

– Não exatamente. Achei melhor… terminar meus afazeres na Organização primeiro. Não meter mais ninguém em problemas. Mas… como você descobriu?

 _Fácil_.

– Você não está com o sobretudo.

– Ah.

Roxas segurava o sobretudo com o braço esquerdo, mas o olhar de Axel recaiu sobre a peça totalmente deslocada no ombro esquerdo do garoto.

– Ei! – ele protestou enquanto o ruivo retirou a ombreira, colocando-a da forma apropriada.

– Sabe, para ser de alguma ajuda você precisa colocar de maneira correta.

– Com uma mão só é muito mais difícil.

_Essa ombreira… eu já a vi antes? Tenho quase certeza que sim, acho que… Ventus também usava uma bem parecida._

Roxas ficou quieto por um instante, colocando a mão direita sobre a ombreira recém-ajustada, sua expressão pensativa.

– Axel, por acaso… você sabe por quê estamos com essa folga?

A mudança súbita de assunto pegou Axel de surpresa, e ele se lembrou do que Saix dissera ao esclarecer o motivo, alertando-o caso venha a comentá-lo com Roxas.

~ ~ ~ ~

Já estava de saída mesmo, os demais também se retiram após o final da partida, Xigbar um tanto inconformado com a derrota, e Luxord achando graça naquele comportamento, quase como se o moreno provasse do próprio remédio. Só quando não restava mais ninguém no lobby é que o ruivo se manifestou.

– Até que foi legal. Fazia um tempo que eu não jogava.

– Hmn.

– Já faz um tempo que não temos uma folga assim. Qual foi o motivo?

– Nada que possa ser repetido. É só um tempo para planejamento. Será um tanto complicado coordenar dois usuários da Keyblade, mas isso certamente trará resultados posteriores.

– Hmph. Devia ter imaginado que seria por uma razão dessas. Ah! – ele se lembrou de mais um detalhe. – Teria algum problema se eu contar isso a Roxas?

– Por mim, tanto faz. Mas tome cuidado com a maneira que você irá expor esse assunto. – Saix disse, simplesmente, deixando aquele aviso bem claro.

~~~

– Sim, eu sei. Planejamento tático. Teremos que conciliar… – até franziu os olhos por um momento, ainda incerto. – … as ações de dois usuários da Keyblade.

– Dois? – Roxas manifestou surpresa, mas também um pouco de raiva, ao perceber _quem_ seria o outro usuário. Axel é que falou tudo de uma vez, tentando explicar.

– No momento, para atingir os objetivos da Organização, será necessário. Não será nada fácil manipular o 'herói da Keyblade', mas irá tornar as coisas mais rápidas. Até mesmo Xemnas reconhece que um embate entre você e Sora é inevitável. Antes que ele perceba que está nos ajudando,

– um de nós terá que ser eliminado. – o garoto reconheceu o inevitável, um pouco rancoroso, mas principalmente… amargurado. – Não é possível coexistirmos.

– Você tem algum problema com isso?

– Hm? – Roxas piscou, não sabia a quê o ruivo se referia.

– Quer dizer, você o odeia?

Não houve resposta. Esta só veio um longo instante depois.

– Talvez… eu deveria. Mas ele não teve escolha, não? Era… era para salvar Kairi. Não o odeio por ter se tornado um Heartless. Por eu ter 'existido'. E além do mais… não é culpa _dele_ se não podemos coexistir.

Axel se surpreendeu com a resposta. Nunca tinha visto aquela questão _dessa_ maneira. E o tom deixava bem claro, Roxas ainda não esqueceu o que ocorreu em Simulated Twilight Town.

_Não, não é como se ele odiasse Sora. Mas certamente se ressente com o fato de ser preterido por ser uma entidade incompleta._

– Talvez… seja só um pouco de… inveja. – Roxas fechou os olhos, sem saber definir ao certo. – Sora tem pessoas que se importam como ele, e ele também se preocupa com elas. Eu também tenho, só a ideia de perda, de ausência… Seria insuportável para mim. Mas… não sei de onde vem isso. É algo tão ––

– Não, _não é_ hipócrita, Roxas. Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo.

A expressão de Roxas era estranha, como se lembrasse de algo, como se fosse custoso admitir que Axel estava certo. Seus olhos fechados se abriram devagar, fixos no céu laranja, cheios de confusão.

– Não é…? – o garoto murmurou.

* * *

– Acho que a coisa mais próxima que nós Nobodies temos é o nosso passado. – o ruivo dissera, um pouco mais pensativo, olhando o horizonte. – Sabe, memórias do que não poderíamos suportar perder, de quando não podíamos suportar a perda.

– Oh. Pena que eu não lembre do meu passado. – Roxas rebateu, um tanto chateado, ressentido.

– Bem, e quanto ao seu presente?

– Hmn?

– Você tem suas memórias daqui da Organização, não?

– Sim… Tenho, não tenho? Eu não suportaria perder essas memórias ––

– Vê? Aí está. Todos têm algo ao qual querem se ater.

– É. É assustador pensar que posso perder vocês.

– Assustador? Isso é um sentimento, saca.

– Sim, eu sei que não posso sentir, mas… ainda é um pensamento assustador.

– Um pensamento, então. Mas não um sentimento.

~~~

_Talvez seja um sentimento falso, uma sensação falsa, mas… Eu me importo com eles. Com todos eles, com meus amigos… De verdade._

_Não é mera hipocrisia… Não é._

* * *

Roxas negou com um balanço da cabeça, era como se ainda tivesse pensando naquela questão, tão difícil de admitir, de aceitar. O ruivo colocou a mão no ombro dele, comentando, tentando mudar o assunto.

– Já é hora de voltar, não?

– Hm? Voltar? Não vou ter que… jogar nenhuma partida de…

– Nah. A essa altura Demyx já deve ter voltado. – o ruivo quase riu ao constatar, achando graça do comportamento dos demais.

– Hmn. É. – Roxas concordara. – Talvez ele tenha voltado com uma nova composição.

_Xaldin, Xigbar e Saix não gostam muito quanto Demyx toca. Bem, é uma perda, a música não é assim tão ruim. Ao menos força alguma reação dos demais._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em relação à atitude do pessoal, em uma das novels (Kingdom Hearts II: Short Stories: Last Minute to Castle Oblivion), Xaldin reclama que não consegue dormir com Demyx tocando o tempo todo. E no mangá de Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days (volume 01, capítulo 03), Roxas até que tenta jogar alguma coisa. O que os quatro estão jogando é uma mistura de Uno com pôquer.
> 
> A ombreira (shoulder armor) que Roxas encontra é mesmo a de Ventus, mas a antiga, a que foi parcialmente destruída quando lutava contra Vanitas. Essa obra é coerente com KH: BBS, com duas exceções. Uma é a cutscene de transição entre Keyblade Graveyard e Mysterious Tower, no gameplay de Aqua. A armadura de Ventus foi danificada e perdida durante a luta contra Vanitas, mas ele recebeu uma nova logo antes de Aqua o levá-lo para Land of Departure/Castle Oblivion.
> 
> Quanto às citações: a primeira é uma do Vexen, logo no início de Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, e o diálogo do flashback é do Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days para o Nintendo DS, não o do remake.
> 
> Notas de tradução:
> 
> Areal = Sandlot.


	7. Agravos

_Axel tem razão. Posso até ser Nobody, mas isso não me impede de me importar com os demais. Com meus amigos._

O Nobody terminara de desenhar, a ilustração que acompanhava suas anotações era a do ruivo ajeitando sua ombreira. Ele fechou o caderno, guardando com cuidado o estojo e o diário na gaveta da cama. Sua mente estava tranquila, num humor quase otimista. O garoto pegou a manta cinzenta e se meteu debaixo das cobertas, apagando as luzes, não demorando para cair no sono.

  
  
  
  


…

Ele estava afundando. Afundando em meio às trevas, num oceano negro, mas ainda conseguia respirar normalmente. Seria até estranho, se isso já não tivesse acontecido antes. E algo brilhava lá no fundo, um clarão branco em meio à escuridão. Um círculo quase perfeito, mas com uma lacuna na lateral. Um lugar que agora lhe era familiar.

O Nobody se inclinou, movendo o corpo para poder cair em pé na plataforma branca. Viu que não estava sozinho, Ventus estava lá, se aproximando do garoto, parando a poucos passos dele, na metade do círculo.

– Não esperava que fosse me ver assim tão cedo, Roxas.

– Bem, estou sonhando de novo, não? Só consigo te encontrar depois que eu durmo.

– De certa forma, sim. Este lugar se encontra entre mente e matéria, entre sonho e realidade. É o Santuário que reflete o coração em que se encontra.

– Entre sonho e realidade… Então você também está dormindo?

O semblante sereno de Ventus deu lugar a uma expressão sombria ao comentar o fato.

– Estou dormindo e não consigo acordar. Eu estou… quebrado. Vê, este é meu Santuário: também está danificado. Esse foi o preço que paguei para adiar aquele conflito.

– Ah!

Do nada, o Nobody sentiu uma enorme pressão no local que corresponderia a seu coração, a ponto de levar a mão ao peito. Uma sensação terrível, pesar, perda, desespero, dor. Seus olhos se dilataram devido aquela sensação súbita, a respiração acelerada, ele arfara ao perguntar.

– Conflito…? Naquele… naquele deserto?

– Sim. Gostaria de ouvir minha história, Roxas?

– Sim. – o Nobody concordou de imediato, ainda ofegando. – Talvez… talvez te ajude a… aliviar um pouco… essa dor.

– Talvez. – Ventus sorriu, triste e amargurado, as palavras praticamente sem entonação. – Há uns 16 anos atrás… meu coração foi… seccionado. Eu perdi metade do meu coração, metade de minha alma e quase toda minha escuridão. Como meu corpo foi levado para Destiny Islands, eu pude sentir cada luz que havia lá. Como um céu límpido e tranquilo… Não era um lugar ruim para… meu descanso final.

Apesar do eufemismo, o Nobody entendeu o que ele quis dizer, consternado, boquiaberto. Mas Ventus continuou, sem dar atenção àquela reação.

– Infelizmente, o brilho tremulante de minha luz se apagando acabou por atrair outra. A de Sora. Ele acabou me ajudando a conter o desgaste do meu Santuário, do meu próprio coração. Eu estava tão fraco que não tive como contestar… mal tive tempo para agradecer. Muitas coisas mudaram a partir daquele ponto…

Pela primeira vez desde que começou a falar, a voz de Ventus assumiu um tom mais leve, uma expressão suave, se lembrando de algo mais agradável.

– Eu conheci meus amigos e um novo Mestre… eles eram como minha _família_. Foram os anos mais felizes de minha existência, só que… – aquela breve reminiscência feliz deu lugar a uma angústia terrível. – …tudo isso foi tirado de mim quando meu antigo Mestre e minhas trevas retornaram. Eu não pude protegê-los… Em meio àquele cemitério, eu perdi… eu os perdi… Ao lutar contra minhas trevas, acabei causando um dano muito maior a mim mesmo… meu coração ficou à deriva, e eu acabei parando no Santuário de Sora. Como um _**parasita**_.

O desprezo marcava a última palavra, Ventus não gostava nem um pouco da ideia, do fato de estar prejudicando Sora.

– Por anos eu permaneci ali, tentando ao máximo ocultar minha presença, tentando não prejudicá-lo. Na maior parte do tempo eu continuei dormindo, tentando me recuperar daquele embate. Fiquei dormindo, mal distinguindo se as cenas que passavam por mim eram lembranças minhas ou de Sora. Mas quando ele perdeu seu mundo, tive que agir, tive que fazer ao menos alguma coisa para ajudá-lo contra os Heartless.

– Então foi assim que você soube de mim… Você estava lá.

– É. Eu estava lá. Eu fui contra a ideia que Sora partisse seu próprio coração, mas não consegui convencê-lo, eu vi o que estava em jogo… então eu levei o pior do golpe, como uma espécie de compensação por… por me aproveitar dele dessa forma, durante todos esses anos. No fim, eu fui capaz de ajudá-lo a salvar seus amigos, eu consegui lhe passar a Keyblade.

– Você também é um portador da Keyblade?!!! – não era o momento adequado para interromper, mas aquilo surpreendeu Roxas.

– Sim. Mas era o único jeito de ajudar Sora.

_"Mas." É a primeira vez que ouço alguém se referir à Keyblade como algo ruim._

Ventus permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, antes de continuar.

– Sei o quanto se importa com seus amigos. Eu também me importo com os meus, mais do que _qualquer coisa_. Antes de mim, poderia fazer isso? Ajudá-los.

– S-sim. – Roxas respondeu, ainda abalado com a força do sentimento dele. – Como?

– Eu não sei. Acho que no momento não é possível. Eu preciso recuperar um pouco das minhas forças para lhe mostrar o caminho. Mas não quero arrastá-lo para meus problemas, não enquanto você ainda tem os seus para resolver.

– Posso dar conta dos dois.

– Sua situação na Organização me parece delicada, Roxas.

– Eu sei. – o Nobody mordeu o lábio, desviando o olhar, nisso Ventus estava certo.

– Não quero colocar _seus_ amigos em risco. Enquanto você e os demais estiverem nessa situação, também estarei de mãos atadas.

– Não há nada que _eu_ possa fazer enquanto isso?

Ventus deu um sorriso enigmático, como se desculpasse por não haver nada mais a ser feito. Mas havia algo que Roxas poderia fazer.

– Eu prometo que vou dar o meu melhor. Eu vou fazer o meu melhor, irei caçar todos os Heartless que eu puder, irei completar Kingdom Hearts. E então poderei ajudá-lo. Cumprir minha promessa.

– Eu sei. Posso sentir isso. Só tome cuidado, Roxas. Você tem muito a fazer.

* * *

Axel acabou acordando um pouco tarde por conta do feriado. Não o surpreendeu encontrar o lobby praticamente vazio (à exceção de Saix e Molulu). Mas Saix o observava fixamente, num olhar furioso. O ruivo se aproximou com cautela, o sétimo só sussurrou, exasperado.

– Lord Xemnas está lhe esperando.

 _Tinha que me atrasar justamente hoje? Justamente agora?_ O oitavo engoliu em seco, abrindo logo um Corredor das Sombras, indo até a Assembleia Não Existente. Xemnas estava com o capuz abaixado, e apoiava o rosto em uma das mãos, como se ponderasse a respeito de algo.

– Parece que Roxas ainda pode ser útil à Organização. – ele falava num tom normal, alto demais para ser só com ele mesmo. – Mas e você, Axel?

– Também posso ser útil. Não haverá mais falhas.

O oitavo respondeu à altura, de forma incisiva, mas o olhar de Xemnas ainda indica dúvida. E desdém.

– Me traga a bruxa de cabelos dourados. Traga Naminé até mim.

– Sim senhor.

O Nobody esperou só mais um pouco, só para ver se teria mais alguma ordem, e acatou silenciosamente, curvando o pescoço antes de voltar para o saguão.

_Talvez seja melhor comprar alguns Elixires antes de ir… porque na certa haverá um embate._

* * *

– Axel.

O sétimo o chamou, exasperado, assim que o ruivo saiu do Corredor das Sombras. Ele não parecia estar prestando atenção, ou então, estava se portando de uma maneira um tanto arrogante perante os fatos que enervavam tanto Saix.

– Hm?

– Faça logo o que ele lhe pediu.

– Sim. Estarei de volta logo depois de vocês. Talvez o maior problema seja… justamente isto. – o segundo em comando não desviou nem mudou seu olhar de censura. – Não precisa me olhar assim. Irei cumprir as ordens de Xemnas de forma precisa. Farei com que ele não se arrependa dessa decisão. O mesmo vale para você, Saix…

A voz dele ficou mais séria, determinada a provar tal fato, e o tom se acentuou, ao dizer a última sentença, antes de sumir num Corredor das Sombras. Mas o sétimo não se deu por convencido.

_Não é comigo que você deve se preocupar. Você já cometeu deslizes demais…_

Aquela situação não só o estressava, também o perturbava. Passos súbitos e apressados tiraram sua atenção, Saix desviou o olhar para a origem do som, encontrando o de Roxas fixo nos vestígios do portal. Os olhos azuis alarmados denunciavam que ele ouviu o final da conversa.

* * *

– Onde ele está. – o garoto perguntou, exigindo uma resposta.

– Maneire seu tom, Roxas. – Saix disse, displicente, a voz inflexível, fria como gelo. – Axel já partiu em missão, _sozinho_. Ele mesmo não irá tolerar _falhas_ ou _interferências_.

– Por que motivo…

– …eu deveria acreditar em você? – ele o cortara, completando, uma nota estranha em sua voz. – Ele tem razão para isso, Roxas. Há certas coisas das quais _não se toleram_ perdas.

Roxas fechou os olhos brevemente, como tentasse conter seu temperamento, respirando fundo. Mas havia algo mais nisso. Refletiu sobre o teor das palavras do sétimo, antes de lhe perguntar.

– Tudo isso por minha causa?

– Em parte. Sabe o que aconteceu, depois que você saiu? – ele indagou, quase que casualmente. Fez só uma pequena pausa, para o garoto ter noção dos danos que causara. – Eu e Axel poderíamos ter ficado numa situação muito complicada, mas no final das contas… Foi inferido que só estávamos tentando impedir você. Por isso, não houve nenhuma punição. E… você tentou voltar. – o sétimo admitiu, a contragosto, que Roxas reconhecera seu erro, que voltara para corrigi-lo. – Havia um rastro seu em Dark City, e também… Mais dois desconhecidos.

– Então vocês concluíram que eu fui… "interceptado".

– Sim. Não demorou muito para encontrá-lo. Mas você não quis voltar, não?

– Sim… Eu não sabia o que fazer, tudo estava tão confuso…

– Acho que deveria saber _quem_ foi a responsável por sua confusão. – ele enfatizou.

– Eu sei. – respondeu contrariado, na defensiva. – Mas isso não muda _nada_.

_Além do mais, ela foi obrigada a fazer isso. Por alguma razão, eu sei que ela foi obrigada._

O sétimo bufou antes de responder, sem conseguir conter seu desprezo.

– É mesmo? Também achei que fosse. Que mesmo com ela tendo alterado suas memórias, não iria mudar nada. Não tiraria sua razão em sair da Organização, mas… eu nunca esperava que _você_ fosse capaz disso. Uma atitude tão _covarde_! Apunhalá- _lo pelas costas_! – ele o rechaçara. – Foi uma ferida muito profunda, se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo…

Era o que tanto incomodava Roxas.

_Eu o traí, o abandonei, acabei até mesmo o ferindo, por não querer voltar… e agora **ele** é que está sofrendo as represálias…_

– Mas agora tudo está bem, não está? Não sobrou uma cicatriz sequer. E ele ainda te trata como se nada tivesse acontecido, _não é_?

A voz do sétimo estava carregada de rancor, era a primeira vez que ele encarava Roxas com algo sem ser indiferença. Havia rancor, havia algo bem próximo do ódio impresso naqueles olhos dourados.

– Sei que não mereço estar aqui. – o garoto constatou.

– Não mesmo.

– Mesmo eu tendo me desculpado, ele simplesmente me ignorou, disse que não se importava, ele nunca aceitou minhas

– Não, ele as aceitou, sim. – Saix o interrompeu, falando um tanto rápido, a contragosto. – Ele te perdoou. Não é como se nada tivesse acontecido, e sim, ficado para trás, superado.

**"Não se preocupe com isso. O que importa, é que você está aqui."**

– Faz parte do jeito dele.

_Sim, mas… Espera. Espera um segundo…_

– Como sabe disso?

– Hmph. – o sétimo quase bufara em escárnio. – Estou há muito mais tempo na Organização do que você. Eu entrei logo antes dele.

_Ah. Ele é o sétimo, e Axel é o oitavo._

– Você… também já conhecia os demais? – Roxas perguntou, um tanto curioso.

– Só de relance, os seis primeiros já se conheciam antes disso, antes mesmo de ser tornarem Nobodies.

– Hm… – mas Saix tratou logo de sair daquele tema, a voz simplesmente ordenava, impassível.

– Já chega dessas trivialidades. Você deveria é se focar na missão de hoje. Captura de corações em Agrabah. Não precisa ir para outro lugar depois, Axel irá voltar direto para o castelo. Você irá _sozinho_.

– Há algum problema nisso?

Roxas não pôde deixar de notar a ressalva do sétimo, seus olhos se estreitaram, achando o destaque curioso.

– Ainda não percebeu o que houve com sua defesa? – Saix questionou, numa voz fria e suavemente desdenhosa.

– Sim, minha melhor defesa agora é o ataque. – o jovem respondeu na hora, sem hesitar, e continuou, incisivo. – E se não tiver necessidade, não preciso de companhia. Não me passe missões de nível mais baixo só por conta disso. Eu **_não quero_** ser um _empecilho_ para a Organização. Não quero trazer _problemas_ a mais ninguém.

* * *

O garoto foi bem claro quanto a isso. Sério, frio, mas convicto, Roxas deu as costas e entrou em um Corredor das Sombras. Saix apenas suspirou, demorando alguns minutos até seguir para seu destino, lidar com os dois o desestruturara por um momento. Resolveu tirar isso da mente por hora, ao entrar no portal que conjurara até Hollow Bastion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de tradução:
> 
> Santuário = Station


	8. Atalhos

Sora, Leon, Donald e Pateta enfrentavam alguns Dusks em uma das zonas muradas próximas ao castelo, enquanto os demais membros da Organização os observavam de dentro de Corredores das Sombras. Saix viu que nem se atrasou tanto, só uns minutos, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi justamente o alvo daquela missão. O outro portador da Keyblade atacava os Dusks indiscriminadamente, sacudindo a Chave de forma quase estabanada.

_Do que adianta ter noções básicas de combate se elas não forem aplicadas? Ele está atacando só por atacar, tanta demora para eliminar meros Dusks… Ou será que… é por ele ainda não despertou totalmente suas habilidades? Levando em conta o que ocorreu em Castle Oblivion…_

Os pensamentos de desdém do sétimo se alteraram, vendo por aquele viés, talvez Sora ainda não estivesse em plena forma. O garoto havia acabado de derrotar aqueles Dusks quando Xemnas se manifestou.

– A Keyblade… uma arma verdadeiramente _magnífica_. Se apenas estivesse em mãos mais… _habilidosas_ …

Xigbar, Xaldin e Luxord riram ironicamente, o último de maneira mais discreta. Já Demyx estava meio desnorteado, talvez não sabendo do assunto ou simplesmente não vendo direito a Keyblade na mão de Sora, devido ao capuz muito para frente. Saix apenas bufou, com total desprezo, assentindo com o comentário de Xemnas, que permaneceu em silêncio após se manifestar.

– Apareçam! – Sora replicou, irritado, querendo acabar logo com aquilo.

Em resposta, um Corredor das Sombras surgiu em uma das fortificações mais altas, bem próximo a Sora e seus aliados. Xemnas saiu, com o capuz, erguendo os braços, como se convidasse uma multidão a fazer o mesmo. E logo em seguida, outros Corredores das Sombras se abriram, os demais membros, também usando o capuz, surgiram em volta de Xemnas.

– Organização XIII! – Pateta foi o primeiro a notar o grupo acima da fortificação. Sora se virou ligeiramente, afirmando sua confiança com um gesto, fechando rapidamente a mão e o punho, a Keyblade na outra mão.

– Ótimo! Agora iremos resolver isso!

– Que pena… eu aqui pensando que poderíamos ser amigos. – Xemnas comentou, desdenhando sutilmente.

O líder da Organização fez um breve meneio com um dos braços, logo sumindo em meio às trevas. Alguns membros riram mais um pouco de Sora antes de irem também. Saix notou que o segundo ficara para trás, usando um Corredor das Sombras para surgir no nível mais baixo.

_Pobre garoto, ter que enfrentar Xigbar e sua língua comprida… será que ele irá permanecer calmo ou cairá no joguinho dele?_

O Nobody deixou que escuridão o envolvesse, levando-o para a Assembleia Não Existente. Luxord e Demyx já estavam no local, em seus respectivos lugares. Mantinham uma postura bem mais descontraída, comparada com a dele, que estava com os braços sutilmente cruzados, as mãos postas no joelho, as pernas também cruzadas, indiferente.

– Ele é bem parecido com Roxas, não acham? – o décimo comentou, não se dirigindo a ninguém em especial.

– Hã? Sério mesmo? – Demyx ainda estava perdido, nem fazia questão de esconder aquilo.

_Não, eles são totalmente diferentes. Um analisa silenciosamente o oponente, dando uma resposta à altura, e o outro é totalmente descuidado, desperdiçando movimentos decisivos… Mas, não é só ele que está sendo descuidado…_

**"Não preciso de companhia. Não me passe missões de nível mais baixo só por causa disso. Eu _não quero_ ser um _empecilho_ para a Organização."**

O sétimo lembrara o que ocorreu pela manhã, as pequenas discussões que teve, mas logo despertou daquela abstração ao perceber que mais alguém chegara, os olhos retomando o foco, dardejando para o lado. Xigbar surgiu de um Corredor das Sombras, acabando de voltar de seu combate verbal com Sora.

– Nossa, o moleque é mesmo arrogante.

_Um ponto em comum, pelo menos, nesse tipo de situação._

– Eu vi direito? Ele realmente tem o poder para portar uma Keyblade? Ele não é nada além de um garoto.

Mesmo sendo o último a chegar, Xaldin já vai comentando, a postura fechada, não muito satisfeito com isso. Xigbar riu com a ironia, erguendo o braço em um gesto de descaso, o outro apoiado no trono, a postura meio curva.

– Dê uma chance a ele. O garoto seguirá reto com uma flecha. Sora tem um coração puro, ao contrário de todos nós aqui. – e apontou para o lugar de Roxas, numa alusão ao Other do nº XIII.

– É melhor ele o ser. Ou então não terá utilidade para nós. – o sétimo colocou.

– Hmn. Espero que ele aproveite a aventura. Talvez queira uma ajudinha para determinar seu destino.

Luxord comentou, puxando seu baralho, pegando uma das cartas, mas sem mostrar qual. Demyx respondeu com entusiasmo, estendendo a mão para o alto e a fechando.

– Ei, desde que isso aja a nosso favor! Podemos deixá-lo fazer o que quiser por hora. Então todos agiremos num pulo se for preciso!

– Palavras ousadas vindas de você. Quer dizer que você se voluntaria para cuidar de tudo se as coisas derem errado? Huh?

Xigbar mencionou, Demyx não considerara a probabilidade. Um tanto surpreso, ele se fez de desentendido, ambos os braços apoiados no trono de mármore, quase como se fosse se levantar em resposta.

– Hã? Quê?! Eu?! Não, vocês sabem que sou o cara errado para isso. Não me sinto confortável com essas coisas.

O nono fez um movimento com as mãos, tentando se livrar da responsabilidade, indicando que era melhor esquecer o que falou. Mas aquela forma de se expressar, um tanto falsa se for parar para pensar, deixou mais alguém ali irritado, o tom de Xaldin expressava seu aborrecimento.

– Você está agindo como se tivesse consciência… Qual foi a última vez que qualquer um aqui sentiu alguma coisa?

– Palavras verdadeiras nunca foram tão faladas. – o décimo girou o pulso, fazendo sumir a carta que estava em sua mão. – Bem, suponho que a diversão terá que esperar.

_Já basta._

– Sabem o que acontece com aqueles que perdem seu verdadeiro propósito? Inevitavelmente, acabam se destruindo.

O tom frio, impassível e inflexível do sétimo cortou todos os comentários, colocando fim à desordem. E subitamente, o líder da Organização se manifestou.

– Cavalheiros. O herói da Keyblade embarca em uma nova aventura. Façam com que esta seja uma que ele se lembrará. Agora, vão. Preparem o caminho que o herói da Keyblade irá trilhar.

Diante daquela ordem, os demais membros saíram usando Corredores das Sombras, rumando para mundos diferentes, mas com o mesmo intuito. Semear para colher. Semear discórdia para coletar corações.

* * *

Axel estava bem em cima da mureta da torre do relógio, de olhos fechados, se concentrando, a cabeça ligeiramente erguida, quase como se farejasse algo no ar. Um sorriso discreto surgiu em seu rosto, logo se alargando.

_Hmn. Quem diria que seria assim tão fácil?_

O oitavo abriu os olhos em meio à escuridão de um Corredor das Sombras, o brilho de seu sorriso ocultado pelas trevas que o levam para onde deveria estar.

* * *

Roxas saiu do portal, saindo numa das vielas de Agrabah. O lugar estava bem diferente comparando com a última vez que se lembrava. A praça estava apinhada de gente, discutindo sobre preços e mercadorias, até havia um leilão logo ali.

_Tantas coisas que mudaram nesse meio-tempo…_

O garoto colocou o capuz e se misturou à multidão. Não havia sinais de Heartless ali. Nem das criaturas em si, nem dos gritos e da destruição que se seguiam a elas, não havia nada ali. Mas adiante… Se fechasse os olhos, poderia até dizer em que direção eles estavam, até mesmo uma distância aproximada. Tinha uma estranha sensibilidade aos Heartless.

_Eles estão mais à frente. Seja como for, é melhor verificar._

O Nobody se dirigiu aos muros externos, que separavam a cidade do deserto. Com algum esforço, dava para divisar a caverna entre as dunas de areia, o lugar onde os Heartless estavam. O garoto mal adentrou aquele deserto, e eles apareceram. Shadows, Luna Bandits, Fat Bandits, Crimson Jazz e um Heartless que desconhecia, similar a um Wizard, se equilibrando numa esfera de energia azul.

Roxas sacou a Oathkeeper, saltando e investindo contra os Crimson Jazz, numa série de golpes em pleno ar que só foi interrompida por uma mina de gelo. O Nobody desviou bem a tempo, enquanto a Fortuneteller lançava mais um ataque. O jovem rebateu com a Keyblade, derrubando não só aquele Heartless mas também um dos Fat Bandits. Roxas subiu no Heartless caído, usando-o como apoio para saltar e eliminar o último Crimson Jazz, e então se voltou contra os inimigos em solo.

Trocou de Keyblade, os golpes da Oblivion eram mais agressivos, ainda que tivesse que bloquear alguns ataques de vez em quando. O Nobody lidou rapidamente com os Shadows e os Luna Bandits, a lâmina da Keyblade indo freneticamente de encontro àqueles inimigos. O restante deu um pouco mais de trabalho, Roxas teve que atacar por trás para que seus golpes tivesse algum efeito naqueles grandes Heartless corpulentos.

Tinha eliminando todos, não havia mais nada ali. Só que ainda tinha a estranha sensação de estar sendo visado. O garoto olhou para trás, a Oblivion em riste, apontando para o nada, para onde encarava duramente.

– Apareça. Sei que está aí.

Um Creeper se atochava no chão, os pés formando um escudo em volta. Roxas abaixou a Keyblade, naquela cidade simulada eles eram seus inimigos, mas agora, eram algo próximo de aliados. Mesmo não gostando muito deles, não se sentia muito bem com a ideia de eliminá-los.

– O que faz aqui?

**– N-nada, m-milorde. Não vim atrapalhar. Apenas cumpro ordens. –**

– Para me seguir? Para ficar de olho em mim? – bem, já era de se esperar que fizessem aquilo.

**– Hm-mn… I-Is-so… isso mesmo, milorde. –**

– Hmn.

Dava para perceber que o outro Nobody receava uma possível retaliação por dizer aquilo, mas vinda dele ou dos demais? Roxas comentou com uma voz branda, porém firme:

– Por favor, volte para o castelo. Eu não quero que fique me seguindo. Pode acabar ficando no meu caminho.

**– M-mas… –**

– Diga aos demais que não precisam disso. Posso lidar com os Heartless sozinho, e irei relatar o que for relevante aos superiores. Eles têm como saber quantos eu eliminei. Se ficar, pode acabar se machucando.

O Creeper guinchou de um jeito estranho, como se tentasse argumentar, mas se silenciara no meio da frase. Derrotado pelos argumentos do décimo terceiro, aquele Nobody sumiu num Corredor das Sombras. Os rastros do portal ainda se dissipavam quando Roxas voltou seu olhar mais adiante. Havia mais Heartless ali, vindos da entrada daquela caverna. O jovem se deslocou pelas dunas de areia, havia alguns Heartless dispersos por aquela área de deserto. Um Shadow foi logo eliminado com um golpe da Keyblade, assim como um Crimson Jazz que por ali vagava.

Roxas só executava aquela tarefa, sozinho desde que voltara, quase se esquecendo do motivo por trás. Quase. Já tinham lhe dito uma vez, inúmeras vezes… fechou os olhos e logo recuperou aquela lembrança.

~ ~ ~ ~

Sim, se lembrava, não muito bem, claro. Mal tinha saído da primeira semana (aquela em que simplesmente não regia a nada), e ainda estava meio… entorpecido. Como se ainda não estivesse totalmente desperto. Estava no areal, em Twilight Town, o porquê não lhe foi definido, apenas que teria que ir com Marluxia, algo como um treino, talvez?

_Eu me lembro, algo me tirou subitamente daquele torpor. Algo que me deixou em prontidão, à espera de um ataque. Era uma sensação estranha, uma sensação muito forte. Aquelas criaturas que subitamente surgiram, que me rondavam, eram a causa daquela reação. Eu sabia que elas iriam me ferir._

– O que é isso? – dissera, um tanto receoso, um tanto… assustado.

– Hmph. Nada a ser temido. – Marluxia comentara.

_Disso, eu discordava. Não sabia o motivo, só sabia que aquilo iria me atacar, a qualquer instante…_

– Roxas, o que acha de pormos seus poderes à prova? Use sua Keyblade… e derrote esses Heartless.

_Não fiz porque me ordenaram. Ataquei por instinto, antes que eles me atacassem. Mas, como eu sabia manejar aquela arma, mesmo de forma meio desajeitada? Como eu sabia que deveria fazer isso? Algum instinto de defesa?_

A arma oscilava, movida na direção do mais próximo, e depois do que estava mais perto. Não demorou tanto para que aquelas criaturas fosse derrotadas. Também fora atacado, mas aparentemente, o grosso sobretudo o salvara de maiores danos, estava ileso.

– Muito bem. – o elogio soou mais como um formalidade, como se não Roxas não tivesse feito nada além de sua obrigação. – Esses Heartless são chamados de Shadows.

– Mas o que são Heartless? – perguntara, ainda não entendia muito bem o que era aquilo.

– Criaturas sombrias que vagam sem rumo, procurando por corações. Eles se dividem em dois grandes grupos. Os que você acabou de derrotar são conhecidos como Puro-Sangue. Puro-Sangue não liberam nenhum coração quando você os elimina. Em outras palavras, não se preocupe com eles. Sua função é coletar corações, afinal. O outro tipo ––

Outros deles surgiram, criaturas pequenas, cônicas, de base amarelada. Mas a sensação era a mesma.

– Hmph… Está logo ali. Esqueça os Shadows. Acabe com esses, Roxas. Eles são seus verdadeiros alvos.

Não demorou muito para reagir, não demorou muito para que os Heartless amarelos também fossem eliminados. O garoto teve que saltar para atingir os que ficam no ar, e também tivera que deixar de atacar para poder se defender algumas vezes. Mas conseguira.

– Estes são o que chamamos de Heartless Emblema.

O décimo primeiro continuou a falar como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Mas um daqueles comentários captou a atenção do garoto, que ficou remoendo, remoendo o sentido daquelas palavras.

**"Eles são seus verdadeiros alvos."**

– Porque eles são tão especiais?

_Eu não notara a diferença, eles despertavam a mesma sensação. Para mim, eram a mesma coisa._

– Não percebeu? Corações surgiram quando você os derrotou.

– Certo…

_Corações… Parecia um detalhe tão pequeno perto daquilo…_

– Sua tarefa é coletar esses corações.

– Tem algum jeito pra isso? – não se lembrava de ter pego coisa alguma.

– Não. Desde que os Heartless sejam eliminados pela sua arma, pela Keyblade, os corações serão capturados.

– Certo. E o que acontece com esses corações que eu pego?

– Eles irão se juntar em um só, criando uma força extremamente poderosa, Kingdom Hearts.

– O que é… bom, certo?

 _Porque todos falavam nisso_.

– Completar Kingdom Hearts é o principal objetivo da Organização. E para isso, precisarmos de todos os corações que pudermos encontrar.

– Então é isso que a Organização faz? Coleta corações?

– Na verdade, você é o primeiro de nós a realizar este feito.

– Ei, então ––

– O restante de nós pode derrotar Heartless, mas não temos como coletar os corações que eles liberam. Eventualmente, esses corações irão voltar a se tornar um Heartless. Vê, agora, o quanto você é especial?

~~~

_Sim, meu trabalho é coletar corações._

_Mas… e os demais? Ninguém nunca fala o que fazem. Mesmo estando há tanto tempo na Organização, eu nem sei o que ela faz, de verdade. O que os outros fazem._

Roxas voltou a correr pelo deserto, exterminando os Heartless em seu caminho, tentando deixar o pensamento de lado, mas aquela questão se recusava a ser deixada para trás, ele ainda mantinha o cenho fechado, contrariado. Uma rajada de vento levantara a areia, ele franziu ainda mais o cenho para evitar que ela atingisse seus olhos. O vento continuou a sibilar, um incômodo por conta da areia, mas…

_Espera aí… Esse vento… não é natural._

Mais adiante, um pouco distante da entrada da caverna, havia um tufão, uma pequena tempestade de areia. Aquilo o lembrou de outra coisa, das palavras de Aladim e da princesa.

**"A tempestade de areia que se movia pelo deserto sumiu. Agora finalmente podemos sair além dos limites dos muros da cidade."**

**"Bem, isso é maravilhoso. Que alívio."**

**"Espera… Ainda precisamos estar atentos aos Heartless. Eles foram vistos nos arredores de Agrabah, mesmo depois da tempestade ter passado."**

_Sim, da outra vez, foi um Heartless que causou a tempestade de areia!_

O Nobody foi direto para o coração da tempestade: as dunas que cercavam uma depressão no terreno. E ali no fundo, havia um Heartless grande e mecânico. Não era como o outro, que tinha uma juba de hélices e engrenagens. Aquele Heartless tinha um formato cônico mas só duas engrenagens, com um grande Shadow se escondendo dentro do constructo.

_É o último por aqui._

Roxas investiu contra o Heartless, e o grande Gearbit retaliou de imediato, girando, levantando uma nuvem de areia. O Heartless saltou, girando como uma bronca, prestes a perfurar o Nobody. Mas o garoto se esquivara, lançando uma magia de gelo na tentativa de paralisar o adversário, ou ao menos, de impedir que aquela areia toda se levantasse e bloqueasse sua visão.

* * *

Enquanto isso, em Hollow Bastion… Sora, Donald e Pateta rumavam para a Gummi Ship, ancorada do outro lado da cidade. O trio percorria a área externa do castelo, Leon e os demais já tinham voltado para a casa de Merlim, que atuava como quartel general para o Comitê de Restauração.

– Sora? – Donald chamou a atenção, o garoto estava meio distraído, aéreo.

– Hã?

– Ainda pensando no que aquele cara disse?

– Não ligue para ele, Sora. Ele só estava tentando te confundir. – o escudeiro repetiu, o mago concordando.

– É!

– Eu sei. Mas… não acha estranho o que ele disse? Ser um bom garoto? Como assim, o que eles querem que eu faça? Até parece que eu iria me juntar a eles.

Mal sabiam eles que era exatamente essa oposição que a Organização queria. Sora não precisaria fazer muito mais do que já fazia, bastava mantê-lo no caminho certo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os diálogos são um misto do remake com a tradução do Final Mix. Não achava que Xemnas iria permitir tamanha baderna numa reunião! Ou vai ver, ele não tinha chegado.
> 
> A sensibilidade de Roxas aos Heartless é uma alusão a habilidade dele de detectá-los no mapa, no gameplay de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Aqui, Roxas é ambidestro, usando a Oathkeeper na mão esquerda, e a Oblivion na direita. Mesmo quando usa apenas uma Keyblade, ele mantém o mesmo padrão.
> 
> Notas de tradução:
> 
> Heartless Puro-Sangue = Pureblood Heartless  
> Heartless Emblema = Emblem Heartless


	9. Artifícios

A luz do poente incidia sobre toda aquela área, sobre o largo situado no topo da colina. As cercas de madeira separavam o local das outras elevações do morro, e logo adiante, havia uma torre com um relógio, uma miniatura comparada à original, logo ali no horizonte. Naminé estava sentada ali, em um dos bancos de madeira dispostos ao longo da cerca. A Nobody pressionava seu caderno de desenho, ligeiramente apreensiva. Riku lhe acompanhava, mas não ocupava o banco, estava em pé, um pouco distante. O capuz levantado impedia a garota de analisar a expressão dele.

– Porque não acaba logo com isso? – ela questionara, e ele simplesmente respondeu, um tanto pesaroso.

– Eu não sei se posso.

– Estranho _você_ falar isso.

Quem comentou fora Axel, o ruivo saiu de um Corredor das Sombras que há dois segundos não estava lá. Riku conjurou a Soul Eater de imediato, mas o oitavo não invocou suas armas, apenas balançou a cabeça.

– Não, não vou lutar com você. Não há mais motivo. Ele… se foi. E a Organização não confia mais em mim, de qualquer forma. – Riku ainda empunhava a lâmina alada, mas a desconjurou após o comentário. – Não há razão para lutar. Acho que é simplesmente isso.

O Nobody deu ombros, caminhando até a cerca, apoiando as mãos nela. Mas logo se virou, se voltando para os dois ali, ao estranhar a fala do vulto encapuzado.

– Vamos.

– Pra onde? Não é como se tivéssemos um lar para retornar. Não existimos, lembra?

– Sim, é verdade. Nós não temos um lar. Mas há um lugar que eu gostaria de ir… E alguém que eu gostaria de ver.

A jovem segurou o caderno com força ao responder o comentário do ruivo, o desenho de Roxas e Sora ali no papel ilustrava seu argumento. Axel quase sorriu ao concordar.

– O mesmo vale para mim. E então, acha que pode deixar a gente ir embora? – ele comentou com Riku. – Sei que está aqui para se livrar da gente, mas…

– DiZ quer se livrar de mim?

_Então por que não fez ele mesmo isso?_

– Vão. – o tom de Riku foi categórico, não deixava dúvidas, mas o ruivo questionou, estranhando.

– Tem mesmo certeza disso?

– Eu devo a vocês. – o jovem comentou, olhando para a Nobody, mas ela estranhara o débito.

– Pelo quê?

– Castle Oblivion. Vocês nos ajudaram. – Riku esclareceu.

– Heh. Não precisa falar duas vezes.

Axel estendeu a mão, abrindo um Corredor das Sombras. Ele olhou para o vulto e depois para a garota, fazendo um meneio com a cabeça, agradecendo. Parecia que o gesto exigia muito do Nobody. O ruivo a chamou, um breve movimento com o pescoço indicando o portal aberto, indicando que não se importaria se ela o seguisse.

– Obrigada…

Ela murmurou, agradecendo. Mas ao se levantar, antes de ir, ela ainda olhou para o jovem encapuzado, vendo se ele precisaria de alguma coisa antes dela ir, dela entrar no Corredor das Sombras.

* * *

O jovem ficara sozinho no topo daquela colina, seus olhos voltados para a cidade abaixo, sem ver detalhe algum.

_Talvez eu não deveria ter deixado eles irem… mas mesmo assim, se ela ficasse, eu não poderia eliminá-la. Não depois do que ela fez… mesmo tendo sido um erro dela, ela se propôs a desfazê-lo, ela conseguiu desfazê-lo, independente do que DiZ a obrigava. Ela inclusive me ofereceu ajuda, se propôs a selar minha escuridão, mas não insistiu após minha recusa. Ela respeitou minha decisão, mesmo vendo as dificuldades que eu tinha… talvez ela tenha sido a única que viu as dificuldades que eu tinha._

**"Você pode contê-lo."**

_Ela me permitiu que eu tivesse ciência dessas amarras, que eu tivesse um pouco de liberdade. Talvez, ter deixado-a fugir tenha sido uma troca justa. DiZ é que não vai ficar feliz com isso._

O jovem concluíra, ligeiramente desdenhoso, mas decidiu voltar, caminhando normalmente pela cidade, até chegar à divisa mal guarnecida da rua com o bosque. Andou calmamente na penumbra até chegar aos portões da mansão abandonada, abrindo o portão entreaberto e entrando, passando pelo hall de entrada.

Passando pelos outros cômodos, ele chegou a um misto de sala de jantar com estar, o lugar mal iluminado, as janelas com os vidros todos empoeirados, armaduras não muito amistosas se postavam ao lado de cada uma delas, a longa mesa em madeira estava quebrada. Duas cadeiras estavam dispostas, cada uma numa ponta, uma delas já teatralmente ocupada, como se a pessoa ali sentada estivesse esperando por ele há um bom tempo.

– Por que não os eliminou? Por que deixou eles fugirem?

– Eu devo alguma coisa a deles. Axel me deixou passar, quando estive em Castle Oblivion, ele NOS deixou passar, mesmo que isso o prejudicasse depois. – Riku respondeu, convicto. – Achei justo retribuir o favor.

– E você sabe no que isso pode acarretar?

– Não. Não sei. Não estou interessado na sua vingança. Passei por muita coisa por conta de um tola desavença, não preciso de mais uma. Tudo o que quero agora é ajudar Sora. Ele já foi, o rei também, ficar aqui não vai adiantar em nada. Eu também vou.

– Hmn. Então vá. – DiZ não tentou detê-lo, simplesmente o deixou ir. – Mesmo com essa divergência, ainda somos aliados. Iremos nos encontrar de novo, de qualquer forma.

– Até lá então.

O jovem se despediu, um tanto irônico, sumindo num Corredor das Sombras. Saiu do portal, perto de um precipício, a rocha basáltica impregnada de uma estranha energia que pulsava, cristalizava-se sobre a pedra. Se sentou bem na beirada do abismo, o vento frio soprava pelo terreno arrasado, pelas muralhas de Hollow Bastion. O que DiZ lhe disse ainda ecoava em sua mente.

**"Mesmo com essa divergência, ainda somos aliados"**

_Aliados…? Como eu poderia saber se ele é mesmo meu aliado, se sequer sei definir quais são os objetivos dele, o que ele quer de verdade?_

_Vingança?_

_Vingança no caso me parece ser bem vaga. Sequer especificou contra quem, só pude supor que se trata de uma vingança contra a Organização. Tudo bem que ele ajudou Sora a acordar, mas… talvez haja segundas intenções aí. O que ele iria ganhar com isso? Sora iria ajudá-lo contra a Organização XIII? Ele acha que seria assim tão fácil de persuadi-lo?_

_Ele não conhece Sora. Sora nunca iria fazer algo que considerasse errado ou injusto, por mais plausível que fosse. Ao menos nesse caso, ele jamais se deixaria enganar. Mas ele ajudou Sora, talvez por vê-lo como 'aliado' em potencial. Ele fez o mesmo comigo, não? Em Castle Oblivion…_

~ ~ ~ ~

– Foi você que me guiou quando isso começou. Você veio até mim fingindo ser o Ansem. Você me deu aquela carta, para que eu pudesse encarar a escuridão.

– Hm. Correto.

Uma aura amarelada cercava o falso Ansem, e ele justificara, sua voz soando como duas, uma inimiga, outra desconhecida. E o garoto tornou a questionar.

– E por que fez isso?

– Porque eu queria encontrar o Ansem que fugiu para dentro de você.

– Mas… quem é você?

O impostor se transformara em outro homem, um vulto em vermelho e preto, uma capa vermelha ao redor do corpo, tiras de tecido vermelho cobrindo praticamente todo o rosto. E se apresentara, enfim.

– DiZ, é assim que me chamam.

~~~

_Ele queria encontrar o Ansem… mas, então, por que não se voltou contra mim depois que eu assumi essa forma? Por que quando eu (ou melhor dizendo,_ Ansem _) se apresentou como tal, ele riu, como se achasse aquilo engraçado? Não… não muito engraçado. Uma ironia. Disse que era uma honra me conhecer. Então, os dois se conhecem. Mas tive a impressão que Ansem tinha era_ raiva _dele._

_Ansem, DiZ, e a Organização XIII… qual seria a ligação entre eles…_

_**Hm. Garoto esperto.** _

_Você. Ainda está aqui?_ – o jovem replicara à voz soturna que invadia seus pensamentos.

_**Claro que estou. Você é bem esperto. De fato, lembra um pouco eu mesmo, quando tinha a sua idade.** _

_Não me compare a você._ – Riku respondeu, cheio de desprezo. – _E afinal, DiZ era o quê seu? Amigo? Ou inimigo?_

_**Vou deixar que descubra sozinho.** _

_Bem, talvez eu possa considerar DiZ como aliado. O inimigo do meu inimigo é meu aliado, não acha?_

_**Ah, sim. De qualquer forma, está no caminho certo.** _

_Quão irônico vindo de você. O caminho certo não seria eu me perder em meio às trevas?_

_**Sim, ao menos para mim, é claro. Mas sempre há mais de um caminho para chegar ao destino, Riku…** _

_Se acha que eu vou por suas escolhas, está muito enganado._

O jovem contestou, saltando do penhasco, aterrissando no solo devastado abaixo, rumo às muralhas de Hollow Bastion. De alguma forma, sabia que haveria alguma resposta naquela cidade.

_Apesar de parte dele (ou o que raios fosse) estar comigo, não sei muito sobre Ansem. Pela sensação que tive, quando ele saiu da mansão, injuriado, ele considerava aquele castelo como seu domínio._

_Talvez, ele seja desse mundo. Mas fora isso, não sei mais nada. E preciso saber mais para destruí-lo, preciso saber de seus pontos fracos para poder atingi-los._

* * *

Ela entrou no Corredor das Sombras, sem saber se Riku ouviu mesmo seu agradecimento. Axel seguiu logo atrás dela, e logo a ultrapassou, andando pela penumbra entre os mundos sem hesitar. Naminé o seguiu, sem saber onde ele ia exatamente, mas sabendo que ele não andava à esmo.

– Estamos quase chegando.

Ele abriu outro portal, sumindo em meio às trevas, e ela o seguiu, saindo na parte inferior de um longo salão. Apesar do piso claro e do enorme pé-direito, o ambiente era sombrio; a diferença de temperatura, nítida, lhe dava calafrio. Por um instante, ela o confundiu com uma das salas do Castle Oblivion.

_Foi tudo uma armadilha!!!_

O ruivo, logo atrás dela, andou um pouco mais adiante, ficando a seu lado. Sempre desconfiou das atitudes de Axel, por que decidiu ir junto dele dessa vez?

 _Por que eu tinha que ouvir as palavras dele?!! Será que eu só fui traga para cá para_ ––

Outro Corredor das Sombras se abriu, e Axel subitamente se inclinou, em uma reverência, um dos braços estendido, paralelamente ao chão, o outro junto ao peito. E outro Nobody saiu do Corredor das Sombras, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, os avaliando. Um homem moreno com madeixas prateadas caindo até os ombros.

– Lord Xemnas.

– Hmn. Impressionante. Pelo visto, suas habilidades ainda têm grande valor para nós.

– Considere-as à sua disposição, senhor. – o ruivo ainda estava inclinado, o tom demonstrando respeito, subserviência. Aquela atitude a lembrou do que Marluxia havia dito a ele, quando os dois se enfrentaram, ela, no meio do fogo cruzado.

**"Cachorro da Organização!!!"**

– Será uma honra tê-la como hóspede, Princesa do Coração.

O líder da Organização se dirigiu a Nobody, numa breve mensura, os olhos dourados fixos e ávidos. Mas logo Xemnas se retirou do local, restando apenas vestígios de escuridão. E Axel voltou à postura usual, mas com um breve movimento com os dedos, quase como se estivesse com um de seus chakrans.

– Parece que temos mesmo um destino em comum, não?

Ele apoiou uma mão no ombro da garota, mas rapidamente a retirou, o gesto lhe deu outro calafrio. Axel nem notou, andava alguns passos à frente, a chamando, com um gesto, para acompanhá-lo.

– Venha.

– Você disse que a Organização não confiava em você!!!

– Eu mentiii. ♪

Ela sibilou, acusando-o, mas ele a interrompeu de uma maneira um pouco… melodiosa, jocosa, como se achasse graça. E com um enorme sorriso, de fazer inveja ao gato de Cheshire. A jovem ficou desnorteada, se era assim, então… até que ponto as palavras dele eram verdadeiras?

– Não precisa ficar assim, não será como da última vez, como… Castle Oblivion. Você ouviu o que Xemnas disse, a palavra dele é _lei_.

O ruivo comentou a reação anterior da Nobody, soturno, o sorriso ausente, como se estivesse falando sério. Mas Naminé ficou no mesmo lugar, observando o ambiente, ainda receosa.

– Vamos.

Ele gesticulava para que ela o seguisse, e por fim ela o fez. Foram por uma porta logo ali, que dava em uma ampla sala cinzenta, com vários sofás, embora não fosse exatamente acolhedora. Pelo contrário. Axel logo se jogou em um dos sofás, mas ela ficou em pé, pensando no que ele disse.

**"Você ouviu o que Xemnas disse, a palavra dele é _lei_. "**

– Eu te disse, voltaria logo depois de vocês.

O ruivo se dirigiu a quem logo saiu de um Corredor das Sombras, próximo à parede transparente. Os olhos incisivos do sétimo incidiram sobre Axel, com total desprezo, como se questionasse o porquê de ter sido tão rápido. Mas rapidamente se desviaram, notando a presença da garota que ainda estava em pé no meio da sala.

– Sente-se. – a voz gélida e intimidante a assustou, e ela reagiu, assustada.

– Não… – sussurrara, meneara com a cabeça, e logo exclamara. – De novo não!

A Nobody dera as costas aos dois e saiu correndo, indo pela escadaria ali perto. Já tinha descido os degraus, estendeu a mão, conjurando um portal, mas o Corredor das Sombras não fechava, não ia para lugar nenhum. Surpresa, ela ficou ali parada, o portal se dissipando em grandes fiapos de escuridão.

– Você não pode sair deste castelo. A propósito, a última porta da esquerda é a do seu novo quarto.

A sentença fora inflexível, incisiva; o comentário, indiferente. Os passos do sétimo ecoaram pelo saguão antes dele sumir em um Corredor das Sombras.

– Você vai vir se sentar ou vai ficar aí parada no final da escada?

Axel a chamou, e Naminé admitira derrota, admitira que não havia escapatória. Voltou para o saguão, dessa vez andando. Caminhando sem pressa, procurando qualquer maneira de sair dali, seu olhar recaiu sobre a parede transparente, como vidro.

– Não… não vai conseguir fazer isso.

O oitavo conjurou um de seus chakrans, arremessando-o na parede de vidro do lobby. Apesar da velocidade e do som do impacto, o vidro continuou intacto. O chakran caiu inerte no chão, e Axel o desconjurou, fazendo-o reaparecer em sua mão. Ele ficou girando aquela arma nos dedos como se fosse um brinquedo, como se não tivesse mais nada para fazer para passar o tempo. Vendo que não haveria saída, a Nobody se sentou em um dos sofás, resignada.

– Foi tão óbvio assim?

– A sua expressão era a de que você iria fazer qualquer coisa para sair daqui. – o ruivo disse, displicente. – Tanto o desespero quanto a determinação são bem nítidos.

– Você não sabe o que isso significa.

– Claro que sei, mesmo que eu não tenha a capacidade de sentir, eu já a tive _antes_. E eu já disse, não será como da última vez. – ele colocou, mudando subitamente de assunto.

– O que vocês querem?

– Só aquilo que não possuímos. – a resposta foi direta, convicta. – Mas não sei bem como você irá nos ajudar. Xemnas apenas ordenou que

– Você cumpre ordens sem saber a razão por trás delas?

Sua surpresa foi tal que interrompeu o resmungo do ruivo. Mas Axel parou de girar o chakran, desconjurando-o, negando o que ela disse, balançando a cabeça.

– Não não não. Há uma _outra razão_ para eu ter feito isso.

E como se complementasse a resposta dele, um Corredor das Sombras surgiu, se fechando logo em seguida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, essa cena vem antes de Hollow Bastion no gameplay de Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix. Mas se encaixou tão bem no contexto geral, que eu a desloquei. Também adicionei um pouco mais, dando um contexto melhor ao diálogo.
> 
> Quando Riku diz que "deve" alguma coisa a eles, é dever no sentido de obrigação moral, de ter que cumprir ou compensar alguma coisa. Parte do diálogo de Riku-Ansem e DiZ veio do mangá de Kingdom Hearts II (volume 02, capítulo 11), o flashback de Riku é um misto do jogo e do mangá de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (volume 02, capítulo 13), a referência de Marluxia a Axel também é desse mangá (volume 02, capítulo 12).
> 
> Notas de tradução:
> 
> Princesa do Coração = Princess of Heart


	10. Boas Vindas

_Não pode ser…_

– Roxas!!!

– Naminé!?

A jovem exclamou, surpresa e mortificada. Jamais esperava encontrar com ele dessa forma, e Roxas parecia não acreditar que ela estava ali, quase tão chocado quanto ela. Seus olhos azuis piscavam perplexos, ao sair dum Corredor das Sombras.

 _Mas como ele pode estar aqui?_ Como _ele ainda está aqui? Será que… será que eu não consegui recuperar as memórias de Sora? Será que…_

– Naminé, você está bem? – ele perguntou num tom preocupado, e o ruivo também indagara.

– O que houve?

– Roxas, você não deveria… – ela sussurrara, apreensiva, mortificada.

– … existir? – ele a completou, uma certa melancolia em suas palavras. Ela perguntou, ainda tonta, ainda abalada, assim que conseguira recuperar o ar.

– Por que você está aqui?

Roxas ocupou o outro lado do sofá, logo ao lado dela, hesitando um pouco ao explicar.

– Depois de ceder minha… "força" para Sora, por alguma razão eu ainda continuo… "existindo". Como eu não tinha lugar para ir, eu voltei para a Organização. Era a única lembrança que eu possuía. De algum lugar para voltar. – ela suspirou aliviada.

 _Eu não falhei no que eu deveria ter feito, pelo menos_.

– Hm. Então você já conhece a Naminé, Roxas? – Axel comentou, intrigado, ao passo que ele respondeu, com um leve sorriso.

– Já. Twilight Town.

– Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis. – o ruivo ficou em pé, esticando-se e estalando o pescoço. – No momento, Naminé é a mais nova hóspede da Organização.

Roxas ficou um pouco surpreso com a afirmação súbita, mas ainda assim, feliz, feliz por ela estar ali, o sorriso largo era a prova daquela dualidade.

– Ah, então... Bem-vinda à Organização, Naminé. – o tom caloroso do Nobody a acalmara, apaziguara, ela se sentia um pouco mais calma desde que entrou no castelo.

– Ainda tenho algumas coisas a fazer, então cuide bem dela, ok?

O ruivo sumiu em um Corredor das Sombras, o indicador sobre a têmpora, quase como se fosse acrescentar um "Memorizou?". Ele sumiu com um sorriso muito estranho, um brilho astuto e malicioso nos olhos verdes.

– Axel…

– Ele é meio… imprevisível, mas mesmo assim,

– É seu amigo, não é?

– Sim. Eu me importo com ele, e com você também. Eu… fiquei preocupado, quando… quando você tentou me ajudar, daquela forma. Aquele homem não te machucou, machucou?

A expressão dele era séria, refletindo o que perguntara, a preocupação não consistia apenas nas palavras.

– N-não.

– Que bom… eu realmente… me preocupei com você. É bom vê-la de novo.

Ele sorriu discretamente, aliviado, o tom mais baixo. Aquelas palavras, a reação dele, a surpreendeu, e também… a lembrou de algo.

– Eu prometi, que iria lhe contar tudo.

– Ah. Algumas coisas eu já sei. Sora e eu estamos conectados, já que sou… o Nobody dele. Mas, sem ser isso… – ele falava de maneira um pouco vaga, como se não tivesse certeza. – Eu não saberia dizer quem eu… "sou". Minhas memórias são tão distintas uma das outras, e eu não consigo me lembrar de certas coisas que ocorreram quando eu estive aqui, é como…

A angústia na voz dele era nítida, mas foi interrompida. Interrompida por uma lufada gélida.

– Roxas. – Saix tinha voltado, estava ali no canto do lobby, impassível. O olhar de Roxas se desviou na direção dele, um olhar de desafio, quase agressivo. Mas o sétimo não se intimidou. – Você precisa descansar. Haverá muito tempo para vocês dois conversarem.

O tom era frio, indiferente, mas coercivo, tal como aqueles olhos dourados. Roxas desviou o rosto, um 'Nngh' baixo podia ser ouvido. Apesar de contrariado, ele cedeu, com um suspiro pesado.

– Naminé. – ele se virou para observá-la melhor, a voz demonstrando sinceridade, assim como o leve sorriso. – Foi bom ver você de novo. Espero que a gente continue a se ver. Até.

Roxas se levantou, se inclinando numa mensura, se despedindo dela. Um pouco bruscamente, mas ainda assim, suave. E assim que ele se afastou, mais alguém surgiu, logo comentando.

– Nossa, bem que você poderia ser um pouquinho mais sensível, não?

– E o que você espera de um _Nobody_? – o tom frio dele se tornou cortante, num sussurro letal.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

A voz, com um timbre feminino, se justificava. Se justificava mesmo sabendo que Saix não iria ouvi-la, pois já tinha entrando em um Corredor das Sombras, dando as costas de uma forma dramática que combinou muito bem com o tom que usara um momento antes. Aquele rastro de escuridão se dissolveu rapidamente em meio ao silêncio. Após a falta de resposta, quem quer que seja deixou de lado tal assunto, e se dirigiu a garota ali no sofá.

– Bem, seja bem-vinda ao Castle That Never Was, kupo.

Finalmente ela apareceu em seu campo de visão. Naminé estranhou um pouco a presença dela, a presença de uma moogle na Organização XIII. Sabia que era da Organização por causa do sobretudo preto, um pouco comprido, principalmente as mangas; e por ter a visto nas memórias de Roxas. A moogle se deslocava de maneira um tanto lenta, embora as asas se movimentassem com extrema rapidez.

– Sou Molulu. Molulu Moguru. – ela se apresentou, de forma cordial, o que surpreendeu a Nobody. Ela tinha se negado a dar seu nome a Roxas.

– N-Naminé.

– Aqui. As noites no castelo podem ser realmente frias, é melhor com isto.

A moogle conjurou e lhe entregou um sobretudo, um robe meio bege, num tom arenoso. A jovem pegou a peça de maneira um pouco receosa.

– Ah… umnn… obrigada.

– Não precisa ficar desse jeito, ninguém irá forçá-la a nada. Você é hóspede.

– E você? É mesmo da Organização? – ela perguntou, ainda achando estranho a presença da moogle naquele lugar.

– Ah, eu? Não que eu seja Nobody. É algo pessoal, e coincidentemente, Xemnas precisa de alguém como eu, uma artesã. – _Coincidentemente…_ – Foi escolha minha estar aqui. Não é o mesmo com você?

– Hmn… De certa forma.

– Bem, acho que eu já me vou. Quer que eu a acompanhe, kupo? – a frase saiu bem cordial.

– Ah… claro. – ela respondeu, ainda um pouco retraída, a seguindo pela escada.

– Só para você ficar sabendo… Os pares ficam à esquerda; ímpares, à direita. Aquele, por exemplo, é o quarto do De-myx. – ela apontou para uma porta mais para o meio do corredor. – E o outro é o do Luck-xord. E por aí vai.

A Nobody só a acompanhava, calada, a mente perdida, mal se deu conta de que chegaram ao final do corredor.

– E este é o seu, kupo! Até que é bem confortável, maior do que o de muita gente aqui. – Molulu notou o olhar absorto da jovem, ficando um tanto desconfortável, sem saber bem como lidar com aquilo. – Hmmm… bem… Então… então, até amanhã de manhã, kupo!

A moogle tratou logo de encerrar o assunto para que a Nobody ficasse sozinha em suas conjecturas, a repentina despedida fez com que ela notasse que estava bem diante do seu novo quarto. Molulu acenara, a manga caindo um pouco, e logo deu uma voltinha, voltando para o lobby, a deixando sozinha ali. A porta fechara assim que entrara, assim que decidira entrar, ela olhou para trás por um momento.

 _Por que é sempre assim? Sempre uma masmorra ou algo do tipo, sempre acuada e obrigada a usar minha magia…_ – ela atirou o sobretudo na cama. – _Se eu não deveria existir, porque eu tenho que passar por tudo isso?!_

Próxima da cama havia uma cômoda, o arremesso da peça bege quase derrubara a bandeja que estava ali. A Nobody se surpreendeu ao constatar aquele gesto, os bolinhos ali em cima, certamente, alguém queria com que ela se sentisse (ou o mais próximo disso) em casa, se sentisse bem-vinda. Foi esse "sentimento", essa constatação, que alterou seus pensamentos; ela pegou um dos lanches da bandeja.

 _Não é tão ruim._ – ela mordeu um dos bolinhos, o gosto era ótimo, maçã com um toque de canela. – _Não, não é tão ruim quanto poderia ser. Posso estar mais uma vez nas mãos da Organização, mas há a estranhamente amistosa Molulu. Axel, mesmo sendo totalmente errático_ E _desonesto, nunca levantou a mão contra mim, ao contrário daqueles dois. E…_

_Roxas também está aqui._

_Talvez não seja assim tão ruim. Talvez… eu finalmente possa explicar tudo a ele._

* * *

Roxas acabara de sair do banho, ainda com a toalha branca no pescoço, acabara de enxugar o cabelo. O Nobody estava com um robe negro por cima do pijama, deveria ir logo para cama. Mas…

_Porque ainda me sinto… tenso? Tenso… não é como se algo fosse me atacar ou coisa do tipo, mas… um tipo de receio. Preocupação._

O Nobody suspirou, tentando se acalmar, fechou os olhos, abrindo um Corredor das Sombras, um atalho até a cozinha. Abriu a porta de um dos armários cinzentos, o que ficava logo acima da bancada da pia, o garoto encheu a caneca de água mecanicamente, a mente divagando.

_Talvez um chá ajude a acalmar…_

* * *

Naminé estava na cama, ainda pensativa ao terminar o lanche, arfando ao ouvir as batidas na porta. Três batidinhas hesitantes e meio minuto de silêncio.

– Naminé? Posso… posso entrar?

– Roxas? – ela estranhou, no mínimo.

– Sim, sou eu.

– Ah… claro, pode entrar.

A porta deslizou para lado, e o Nobody adentrou no quarto. Roxas estava segurando duas canecas de porcelana, andando devagar até ela, para não derramar.

– Eu… eu fiz um pouco de chá. Você aceita?

– Ah… Ah, sim. Obrigada. – a jovem pegou uma das canecas, com cuidado para não se queimar.

– Ainda está meio quente. Mas dá para tomar.

– Porque você fez chá? – ela indagou, ainda achando estranho a presença dele ali. – Não é algo que você costuma tomar.

O garoto sorriu amarelo, bebericando o líquido antes de responder.

– Só às vezes. Quando estou inquieto. Aí faço um pouco de chá para ver se me ajuda a dormir. A ficar mais calmo pelo menos.

A jovem tomou um pouco, a bebida ainda fumegava, espalhando um agradável aroma de camomila e erva-doce. Quente. Quente o suficiente para afastar o frio do castelo. Roxas continuou falando, procurando se justificar.

– Você estava tão nervosa antes… Saix nem me deixou terminar de falar, né? Você não precisa se preocupar. O castelo é uma fortaleza, aquele homem não irá te alcançar.

– Sim… – ela anuiu, como quem admite derrota.

– E… além do mais, meu quarto é logo em frente. Se precisar de mim, basta chamar. Não precisa se preocupar, o castelo é seguro.

– Eu sei. Obrigada pela oferta e pelo chá, Roxas. – A Nobody sorriu por um momento. – Acho que posso dormir tranquila agora.

– O chá realmente ajuda, não? – ele sorriu, num gesto franco, grato por ajudar. Mas o sorriso do garoto desapareceu ao se lembrar de seus compromissos. – Não posso ficar acordado até tarde, mas se precisar, estarei aqui.

– Eu sei. Obrigada, Roxas. Espero que tenha uma boa noite.

O garoto só sorriu, acenando, concordando, se despendido com mensura, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

– Igualmente. Boa noite.

* * *

Estava terminando de escrever no diário. A conversa de agora pouco não foi lá muito amena, não queria falar sobre alguns assuntos em particular, mas eles acabaram aparecendo. Mas…

 _Ela está aqui. Naminé está aqui, com a gente._ – Roxas guardou o caderno na gaveta da cama, se enfiando debaixo das cobertas, pronto para dormir. – _Talvez amanhã dê para a gente conversar direito, sem interrupções. Mesmo que ela seja só visita para Organização… eu gostaria que ela se sentisse… em casa._

_Em casa…_

O Nobody fechou os olhos e adormeceu, ainda pensando no assunto.

…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Branco._

  
  
  


_Estou de pé,_

_outra vez em meio_

_ao branco._

  
  
  


_Branco._

  
  
  
  
  


_Por que essa cor me deixa tão alarmado? Não estou mais naquela sala. Esse… Esse é o Santuário do Ventus. Certo? Não tem porquê eu me sentir assim, tão ansioso, tão… temeroso._

O garoto fitava o chão, branco mas agora nem tanto. Pastel. Vários tons pastel, delineados por linhas e espirais em forma de coração. Por algum motivo, não conseguia olhar para frente, só para o chão.

_Não é só medo. É… nervosismo? Vergonha? Por que me sinto assim?_

Alguém colocou as mãos em seus ombros, dava para ouvir alguém comentar num tom rouco e… familiar?

– Bem, o que importa é que você está em casa.

_Em casa…?_

– Você ainda não pertence ao mundo exterior. Precisa ficar aqui, onde pode aprender

– Na sua prisão? – sua voz soou ríspida, indignada. A outra voz se surpreendeu, arfando, largando seu ombro.

– O quê?

– Esta é sua desculpa… para me manter preso aqui, não é?

O garoto replicou, ligeiramente agressivo, erguendo seu rosto. A figura à sua frente lhe era… lhe era… familiar. Um senhor de quimono branco, que contrastava com as madeixas longas e negras que caíam sobre o rosto, sem cobrir suas cicatrizes. Barba e bigode aparados, sobrancelha grossa e arqueada em desconfiança.

– O que você ouviu?

– Que eu deveria ser uma arma… Algum tipo de… "X-blade"!

_Keyblade?_

Sua visão ficou turva, desfocada, ele piscou, tentando focalizar melhor. Mas tudo que via agora era branco.

– Não. X-blade. A soberana das Chaves.

Ventus corrigiu, num tom triste e desgostoso. Roxas olhou para o lado, erguendo o rosto, e lá estava o outro. Estava no Santuário dele, agora. Mas antes…

– O que eu vi antes… foram memórias suas?

– Sim. Seus pensamentos antes de dormir… acabaram por aflorar essas lembranças.

– Espera um pouco. Então você acha que o castelo é uma prisão??! – ele contestou. – Naminé é nossa hóspede, não uma prisioneira!

– Eu não teria tanta certeza. Você viu, Roxas. Eu vi em suas memórias. A postura dela, o receio dela. Posso estar errado, mas é isso o que eu acho. Até mesmo você não pode ir para outro lugar se não o determinado pela Organização XIII.

– Você só diz isso porque é contra a Organização, não é?

Ventus ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de responder.

– Eu não gosto disso. De estar preso a um lugar. De obedecer, sem poder questionar, sem entender o motivo. Olhando para trás, eu posso entender o que levou Mestre Eraqus a me impedir de ver outros mundos. Mas ele poderia ter dito o motivo. Se eu soubesse antes, eu não teria colocado todos em risco.

– Ventus…

Dava para sentir a amargura dele, a culpa, a angústia.

– Não se incomode com isso. Não agora. Você precisa cumprir suas tarefas e ficar mais forte… se quiser cumprir sua promessa.

– Eu _vou_ cumprir.

– Eu sei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando Roxas menciona que cedeu sua "força", subentende-se "força vital", "alma", e até certo ponto, "corpo". Lembrando que Molulu não é uma OC, ela aparece primeiramente em Final Fantasy VI.


	11. Frio Amargo

Roxas acordou sem nem se dar conta. Já era manhã, mesmo que o céu lá fora estivesse escuro como breu. O Nobody não tardou a se aprontar, arrumando a cama, pegando uma muda de roupa limpa. Mas uma das falas de Ventus veio à tona justamente quando puxou o sobretudo, símbolo da Organização.

**"Eu não gosto disso. De estar preso a um lugar. De obedecer, sem poder questionar, sem entender o motivo"**

_Como uma marionete, como ––_

**"como uma ferramenta, na melhor das hipóteses"**

_Não. Não, é diferente. É algo que eu escolhi fazer. Que eu preciso fazer. Que eu devo fazer._

Roxas repetia, ao ir para o vestiário, para os banheiros que ficavam no andar de baixo. Tinha acabado de entrar quando percebeu que tinha mais alguém lá, um Dusk revirava a pilha de toalhas no armário perto da porta, mexendo no nicho superior direito, o que era o seu.

– O que está fazendo? – o Dusk tremeu diante da fala do jovem, rapidamente se virando, explicando-se.

**– Milorde… eu não… não esperava encontrá-lo aqui… eu não queria atrapalhar… –**

O outro só franziu a testa, desconfiando, achando justamente o contrário.

– Se é assim, porque você está tremendo?

**– E-eu não estou m-mentindo. –**

– Você está com… medo de mim? – o jovem constatou, surpreso e até um tanto chocado.

**– S-sim, milorde. –**

– Mas por que? Não vou lutar contra você.

**– Mas ainda assim, o mestre é portador da Chave. Não é muita coisa que pode nos machucar, mas a Chave… é a única arma que –– –**

– Eu… eu não sabia.

**– Não podemos nos levantar contra os mestres, mas não queríamos o senhor por perto. Então… alguns de nós decidimos… tornar sua estadia incômoda no castelo, a ponto do senhor querer sair. –**

\- Não foi por isso que saí.

**– Percebemos o quanto o senhor é importante depois disso, já que os superiores procuraram a todo custo trazê-lo de volta. Não iremos fazer aquilo de novo, milorde. Não iremos atrapalhar. Não mais. –**

O Dusk sumiu num Corredor das Sombras, saindo dali o mais rápido possível. Roxas percebeu que ele na verdade deixara uma pilha limpa e seca de toalhas no nicho, e repetira, chateado e um tanto envergonhado.

– Eu… eu não sabia.

_Eu não devia ter saído. Eu nem me lembro bem o motivo de eu ter saído. Mas tenho que compensar o meu erro. Tenho que cumprir meu papel na Organização._

O jovem trocou de roupa, deixou as vestes usadas no respectivo cesto junto à parede do vestiário. Foi logo para o lobby, aquela constatação era o suficiente para deixá-lo desperto, mais do que a água gelada. Ao chegar lá, viu que o o saguão estava quase vazio. A banquinha da moogle estava montada mas ela não estava ali, só o décimo. Luxord estava sentado calmamente em um dos sofás, se distraindo com suas cartas, dispondo-as ali na mesa de centro. Devia estar aguardando a chegada de Saix.

– Bom dia, Luxord. – o garoto o cumprimentou, mas ele parecia realmente compenetrado em seu jogo.

– A Dama de Copas junto com o Valete de Espadas… hmn. Será que tem algo a ver? – ele murmurou. – Mesmo que tivesse, gostaria que isso não se refletisse nas cartas que peguei. Não é uma mão muito boa.

– Você parece bem ansioso para começar a trabalhar. – Axel veio logo atrás, comentando.

– Bom dia para você também, Axel. – o garoto o cumprimentou, provocando um pouco, mas sua expressão mudou ao notar a do ruivo. – Ah. Você não parece muito animado.

– Ainda é cedo, e minhas missões ultimamente estão um pouco diferentes do usual.

– Por conta da decisão de Xemnas?

– Quê? Da onde você tirou isso? – ele exclamou, surpreso.

– Ouvi Saix comentando a respeito, ontem.

– Você nos ouviu antes de eu sair, hmn? – ele comentou, não muito satisfeito, mas logo relevara o fato. – Não precisa se preocupar, Saix só estava sendo mais chato do que o usual, ele tende a enfatizar as consequências conforme a importância das missões. Falando nisso…

Um Corredor das Sombras se abriu ali, Saix saiu do portal, olhando com desdém para o décimo, ainda concentrado em seu jogo. Luxord comentou brevemente, antes de recolher seu baralho:

– É, realmente, muito chato.

Axel se absteve de fazer qualquer adição. A fala dos dois realmente reforçava a ideia de que o comentário de Saix foi algo usual, em nada relacionado com as circunstâncias mais recentes. Por hora, Roxas decidiu concordar com eles.

– Tá certo. Seja como for, é melhor eu ver o que vou fazer hoje. Até mais.

O Nobody fora até a Saix, que não fez questão de lhe cumprimentar, muito menos dar esta chance. O garoto fez uma mensura curta, a título de formalidade.

– 'Dia.

– Roxas, hoje você irá capturar corações na Terra dos Dragões.

– Hm? – o nome não era familiar.

– Você nunca esteve nesse mundo antes, não? Não é muito distante de Hollow Bastion.

– Hmn. Certo.

Roxas assentiu, não era a primeira vez que ia a algum lugar somente com uma orientação daquela. Parou por um momento para colocar o capuz, e logo abriu um Corredor das Sombras, deixando que as trevas o levassem, andando naquela penumbra mas não passando muito do ponto que tinha como referência. Abriu novamente o portal e saiu, de olhos fechados para dar tempo para se acostumar à mudança de atmosfera.

A luz o forçou a abrir os olhos, por mais que quisesse mantê-los cerrados. A neve fofa refletia boa parte da luz que incidia ali, atrasando um pouco seus passos. Até agora não notara nenhum Heartless, mas algo ali lhe era nitidamente desconfortável.

_Esse lugar é tão frio._

O jovem descia cuidadosamente a encosta, o céu estava limpo e claro, sem sinal de que iria nevar. O restante do horizonte estava coberto de branco, salvo algumas escarpas das montanhas, com a rocha negra se destacando. Mas algo chamava a atenção em meio à paisagem nevada, uma ponta escarlate. O Nobody achou aquilo curioso, logo se dirigindo rumo àquele espinho carmesim, tentando tirá-lo da neve. Mas foi com surpresa que viu que retirara um pequeno animal, um lagarto vermelho e comprido, quase congelado, segurando um inseto em uma das garras.

Meio sem jeito, ele disparou um Fire, esperando que aquela magia aquecesse o ambiente a seu redor. Roxas colocou as mãos em volta do lagarto, ainda um tanto quentes devido ao fogo disparado. O bicho reagiu, tremendo de frio, o calor emanado do encantamento já se dissipava. O garoto puxou o capuz, deixando-o cair para trás, e colocou o animal ali, o tecido era grosso, isolaria o calor. O Nobody seguiu adiante com sua tarefa, sentiu algo sendo puxado a suas costas, um pouco do tecido, mas não se importou.

– C-c-cara, q-que f-f-f-fr-frio-o… – uma voz desconhecida reclamou, tiritando.

– Hm?!

Roxas se virou, tentando localizar aquela voz tão próxima, e ela logo reclamara, desnorteada.

– Ei! Não fica girando assim, cara!

– Onde você está?! – o Nobody contestou, um tanto arredio, arisco, a Keyblade já em mãos.

– Tô aqui atrás! – e ele novamente se virara para ver aonde.

– Nah, não, 'pera. 'Pera aí que eu vou até você.

Algo escalou o ombro do Nobody, subindo pela nuca do garoto e se inclinando, de modo a ficar no campo de visão dele, ainda que tivesse de ficar de cabeça para baixo. Era o lagarto que Roxas resgatara.

– Você fala! – ele suspirou, surpreso e até aliviado ao constar que a voz era só dele.

– Uê, achou que não?

– Bem… lagartos não falam, né?

– _Dragão_. Sou um _dragão_ , não um lagarto.

– Hmn… Eu achei que dragões fossem… um pouco maiores do que isso. – ele comentou, se lembrando dos Heartless tipo wyvern que vez ou outra enfrentava.

– É porque estou num tamanho compacto! – Mushu exclamou, se empinando.

– Hm. Certo…

– De qualquer forma, o que faz aqui, garoto?

– O que você faz aqui? Mu… Mushu.

Roxas lembrou que aquele "dragão" já ajudou Sora uma vez. Inclusive, apareceu em um de seus sonhos, quando estava naquela cidade.

– Você sabe meu nome? – Mushu estranhou, um pouco desconfiado, e Roxas tentou corrigir o deslize.

– Hm. Já… me falaram de você.

– Hmph… – o dragão resmungou, comentando num tom desanimado. – Aposto é que falaram mal de mim. Sou um completo fracasso. Eu falhei na hora em que mais precisavam.

_Eu também. Abandonei a Organização, sendo que eu nem me lembro direito o porquê…_

– Mas… você está aqui, não? Então ainda pode voltar para eles.

– Era o que eu estava tentando fazer, mas acabei atolado na neve…

– Talvez eu possa ajudar em alguma coisa.

Depois do susto que tomara ao perceber que a criatura que carregava era um… hmn… dragão, o jovem voltou a caminhar, procurando algum sinal dos Heartless. O que o lagarto disse acabou o levando a pensar sobre si mesmo, sobre os motivos que o fizeram voltar atrás. Mas subitamente foi tirado daqueles devaneios. A paisagem à sua frente se encheu de pontos negros… mas não eram só Shadows, havia também alguns Heartless Emblema ocultos na neve, Emerald Blues, Soldiers e Blizzard Plants.

Roxas foi na direção deles no mesmo instante, já desferindo alguns golpes com a Oathkeeper. Mushu se segurou nas mechas do cabelo do Nobody para não cair, enquanto os Heartless caíam em cima dele, partindo direto para o ataque. Ora ele desviava ora revidava aqueles movimentos, vez ou outra usando alguma magia de fogo contra os Heartless de gelo. Muitas vezes, um Shadow ou Soldier avançava em sua direção, apenas para ser eliminado com um golpe certeiro da Oathkeeper. O Nobody não baixaria sua guarda novamente, não importa o quão fraco fosse o Heartless.

O garoto desviou de um projétil, de balas de gelo. Uma flor gigante de pistilo negro e quatro pétalas brancas cuspia aquelas sementes geladas, atacando-o sem sair do lugar, era uma Blizzard Plant que escapara do Firaga que tinha disparado antes. Roxas desceu a lâmina no último Soldier, eliminando-o, e girou no mesmo movimento, lançando uma magia de fogo para acabar com o Heartless que sobrara. Um último coração surgiu e logo se esvaneceu no ar, como inúmeros antes dele.

– Caramba, garoto! Você é mesmo bom com a Keyblade. – Mushu comentou, impressionado com habilidades dele, mas não era nada de mais.

– É o meu trabalho.

– Lamento não poder ajudar. Não tô conseguindo soprar fogo depois de ficar tanto tempo embaixo da neve.

– Não tem problema. Melhor ficar no capuz, até você se aquecer.

Ele respondeu enquanto andava, subindo em direção a uma elevação no terreno, de lá daria para ver melhor os arredores, Mushu procuraria por quem quer que fosse, e ele veria se havia algum marco útil para reconhecimento futuro.

Havia era mais Heartless no meio do caminho, mais Blizzard Plants e vários Soldiers, mas todos eles foram logo derrotados pelo garoto. Chegando ao topo, a vista não era das melhores, perto do sopé da montanha restara uma vila devastada e parcialmente soterrada, com um fiapo de fumaça se erguendo no meio dos destroços.

– Ei, Cri-Kee, acha que pode ser eles lá?

Deu para ouvir um leve cri-cri, provavelmente o do inseto que estava com Mushu.

– Talvez. Hmn… – Roxas hesitara, não podia escoltá-los sem ser notado. – Eu também tenho… a quem voltar. Te desejo sorte na sua procura.

Mesmo se quisesse acompanhar Mushu, não poderia arriscar. Regras são regras, e não podiam ser vistos… O dragão saltou para o chão, dirigindo-se ao Nobody antes de ir para onde seus amigos estavam.

– Ei, garoto… Um dia ainda vou retribuir o que você fez.

– Você não precisa. – Roxas sacudiu brevemente a cabeça.

– Mas eu gostaria. Afinal, te devo essa. Mas fica para próxima então.

– Certo.

O dragão se afastou um pouco ao examinar os arredores, procurando uma forma de descer a encosta. Encontrou um escudo perdido por ali, e não tardou para fazer dele uma prancha para deslizar sobre a neve. Roxas ficou só observando, a placa de metal deslizava numa velocidade cada vez maior, até sumir de vista, planando no ar ao passar por uma inclinação no terreno. O Nobody não pode deixar de sorrir, ao se lembrar da sensação de andar de skate, da velocidade e das manobras em pleno ar. Mas aquele sorriso sumiu num instante, num pressentimento súbito e agourento.

_Heartless??!_

Roxas correu naquela direção, a mesma tomada por Mushu, mas foi detido, algo lhe puxou pelo capuz. Ele golpeou com o cabo da Keyblade, se virando para poder contra-atacar, mas parou, surpreso. O atacante era ninguém menos que outro membro da Organização, que logo soltou seu capuz. Ele arfara, surpreso, e o décimo também.

– Luxord?! – exclamou. – Você me assustou! O que faz aqui?

– Saix pediu para lhe avisar… houve um engano, na verdade. Era para você ir para o País das Maravilhas, não para cá, um terreno desconhecido. Fico surpreso que o sétimo tenha trocado os lugares.

– Não tem tanto problema, tem? Posso lidar com os dois locais, já fiz isso antes.

– Na verdade…

O décimo parecia um tanto indeciso, à procura de algo que servisse como desculpa, talvez não tinha pensado que ele fosse querer ficar. Roxas notou a apreensão do apostador, e também outra coisa.

– Ah… _Ele_ também está aqui?

_Sora também deve estar aqui. Tinha um aglomerado de Heartless mais adiante, mas sinto a presença deles sumindo. Só pode ser ele, certo? Quem mais teria outra Keyblade?_

– Bem… – Luxord, sempre tão calmo, tão ponderado, se alarmara, num pânico discreto. O que poderiam fazer?

– É melhor eu ir, não? É redundante ter duas Chaves no mesmo lugar, fazendo a mesma coisa.

_Sora seria meu rival ou algo assim, não? Seria desperdício de tempo trabalharmos no mesmo lugar. Ele deve dar conta do recado._

O garoto comentou, um pouco desdenhoso, um pouco chateado, dando as costas ao abrir o Corredor das Sombras. Sabia que Luxord seguiria em seu encalço, mas o décimo estava cumprindo ordens, tal como ele estava. De qualquer forma, a ajuda seria bem-vinda, considerando o apoio defensivo.

Os dois Nobodies saíram em meio a uma floresta exuberante, com flores enormes e vistosas, fungos nas mais diversas formas e tamanhos, a terra mal coberta pelas folhas caídas. Algumas das flores daquele mundo eram enormes, sencientes, mas, ao invés delas, estavam diversas Poison Plants. Eram tantas que criavam uma muralha verde e rosa ao redor dos dois.

O portador da Keyblade partiu para cima delas, Luxord refletindo ataques eventuais daquele tipo de Heartless, os mísseis de sementes bloqueados por suas cartas, de um tamanho bem maior em batalha. A luta ficou um pouco mais complicada quando surgiram alguns Yellow Operas e um trio de Large Bodies, tudo de uma vez naquela clareira, mas o garoto conseguiu derrotá-los junto a Luxord. O décimo parou, talvez fosse o bastante para ele, mas o jovem continuou a explorar o restante daquela área.

– Roxas?

– Desculpa, mas tenho que verificar uma coisa.

Mesmo estranhando, ele foi atrás, junto com Roxas. Claro que haveria mais Heartless no caminho. Naquele ritmo, não tardaria para que eles eliminassem todos por ali. Seguindo por um canto mais isolado da floresta, o garoto finalmente encontrou o que procurava, as flores gigantes, um tipo muito estranho de girassol colorido. Mas nenhum deles se aproximou, não deveriam se aproximar dos habitantes desse ou de qualquer outro mundo.

– Hm?

– O que foi, Mary?

– Acho que ouvi uma coisa.

– Acho que foi impressão sua. É impressão minha, ou você está de mau humor?

– Aqui não pega muito sol.

– Sim, mas é melhor do que aquele outro lugar, não? Do que adianta ter sol se tem um monte de Heartless por perto?

– Certo, mas ainda é difícil de acostumar. – a outra flor replicou, mal-humorada.

Roxas recuou, já ouvira o suficiente.

– Achou o que queria?

– Ah, sim. Só queria conferir se tinha mais deles por aqui, sabe. Quanto mais Heartless eu derrotar, melhor, certo?

– Certo. Onde tem muito sol… seria na parte mais espaçada da floresta, mais ao sul, não?

– Sim.

Os dois foram até lá, o caminho estava praticamente livre, tirando um aglomerado de Yellow Operas e Blue Rhapsodies para atrapalhar. Havia um pequeno lago ali, um lago que Roxas não se lembrava. E no meio do lado, um Heartless largo e bufonídeo, um sapo gigante, de pele cinza escuro e barriga amarelada. Outros Heartless ladeavam o sapo, esses pareciam grandes girinos azuis. Um deles notou o portador da Keyblade, guinchando, e a horda saltou em cima deles. Luxord erguera uma barreira de cartas para protegê-los do ataque.

– Agora!

O décimo desconjurara as cartas, os Heartless estavam caídos ali na terra, depois de colidir com a barreira. Roxas sacudiu a Oathkeeper, varrendo o chão em arcos, destruindo os Polliwogs. Mas o Heartless maior também investira, a barreira de cartas de Luxord bloqueou a maior parte do impacto, mas o sapo atacou com força suficiente para empurrá-los do outro lado da barreira.

– Ele é forte. Melhor atacar pelos lados, não de frente. Pronto?

Roxas só anuiu. Luxord recolheu suas cartas, e os dois se deslocaram em direções opostas, confundindo o Heartless. O décimo atacou com suas cartas, em tamanho menor, dardejando como adagas. O Ribbitoad grunhiu, Roxas rapidamente pulou em um dos fungos ali para saltar sobre o Heartless, o atingindo com a Keyblade. O sapo se virara na direção do garoto, mas ele já se esquivara, já corria em outra direção, e Luxord repetira o ataque, chamando a atenção do Heartless.

Os dois forçaram o monstro a recuar, e quando ele voltou para o lago, Roxas se afastou, erguendo a Oathkeeper. Raios cortaram o céu da floresta, o encantamento atingiu o sapo em cheio, os trovões do Thundaga formavam uma jaula em torno do Heartless. O Ribbitoad tentou colidir contra ela, recebendo ainda mais dano, não tardando a ser derrotado. O sapo caiu como uma montanha de fuligem, as trevas se dissolvendo e liberando um grande coração.

– Muito bom, Roxas. Não precisava se empenhar tanto, mas todo esforço tem sua recompensa.

– Sim. Esse foi o último… o último por aqui. Eu precisava acabar com todos antes de voltar ao castelo.

* * *

_Para que tanto esforço afinal… será que ele que compensar por ter saído, daquele vez?_

– Roxas… será que me permite uma pergunta?

– Diga.

– _Como_ conseguiu sair daquela cidade?

_Por que se deu o trabalho de voltar? Tudo não era perfeito? Como… como meu antigo mundo._

O garoto demorou um pouco para responder, repetindo a pergunta, num breve murmúrio.

– Como… Não sei bem como. Só sabia que eu tinha que sair de lá, não era meu lugar, entende? E além do mais, mesmo sendo uma ilusão, uma ilusão muito convincente, tinha lá suas falhas. Não passava de uma simulação. Foi por isso que eu saí. Eu consegui abrir um Corredor das Sombras, foi assim que eu voltei.

_Mesmo sendo uma ilusão muito convincente, tinha lá suas falhas…_

– Talvez… seja essa a resposta.

– Hm?

– Não, não é nada. – o Nobody se fez de desentendido, tentando colocar aquela questão como banal, mas no fundo, estava grato. – Melhor voltamos. Não demore, ok?

_Porque eu não pretendo demorar. Agora que posso voltar para casa com uma solução, ao menos_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A implicância dos Dusks com Roxas vem do mangá Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, embora o mangá não traga a justificativa dessa atitude. Como o capítulo se baseou mais no filme, no gameplay de Sora teria que ter uma pequena alteração, como mais uma avalanche após a cutscene da volta de Shan-Yu, a qual dispersaria o grupo e os forçaria a se reagruparem. E falando em reagrupar, Luxord lembra que seu mundo era "perfeito", na verdade, seu mundo (ao menos aqui) é Serendipity, uma junção de Serendipity (Final Fantasy XIII-2), Nautilus (Final Fantasy XIII) e Prankster's Paradise (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance).
> 
> Notas de tradução:
> 
> Terra dos Dragões = Land of Dragons  
> País das Maravilhas = Wonderland


End file.
